FAIRYCHAT
by monkeywahl
Summary: What's even better than real life friends? Online ones. [AU/NaLu, Gajevy/Rated M for sexual content in later chapters] **EDITING
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, get in here!"

Lucy Heartfilia groaned. "What does he want now?" the blonde teen grumbled to herself. Couldn't she finish her homework without _one _interruption?

She hurried over to her father's office and knocked on the open door.

"Yes, Father?" she wondered from the doorway.

Not looking up from his work, he spoke in an annoyed tone, "What are you doing right now?"

Lucy put her arms behind her back, pulling at her wrists. "I'm doing my homework. What do you need me for?"

Jude Heartfilia kept filling out forms, and after a minute, he replied to her.

"Are the dishes washed and dried?"

"Yes, Father."

"Laundry dried, folded, and put away correctly?"

"Yes, Father."

"House vacuumed?"

"Yes, Father."

"My lunch made?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Make sure you finish your homework. Now, get out."

"Yes, Father."

Walking back into her room, Lucy shut her door behind her, and locked it. Sighing, she quickly finished her Trigonometry homework with ease, and brought out her laptop. She pressed the power button, navigated to the internet, and typed in her favorite chat room site. Lucy signed in, and began scrolling down the sidebar to find her regular room.

"There it is," the girl whispered to herself. Hovering her curser over _FAIRYCHAT_, she clicked down on the left side of her mouse.

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
FireBreather: **Hey guys, Stargurl's back!  
**IceMakerCool: **Yo, why haven't you been on?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hello.  
**STARGURL17: **Hey! I'm really sorry.. My dad has kept me pretty busy lately..

Lucy looked down at her screen with sorrowful eyes. This chat was her only escape from reality, from all the homework, and her demanding father. Yeah, Lucy has plenty of friends in school, but she preferred her online ones. Lucy didn't care that she didn't know their real names yet, they still mattered the world to her. Still, none of her internet friends shared the bond like her and Levy do.

**FireBreather: **Ur like a freakin slave in that house!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah, you really are. Did you even finish your homework yet?  
**STARGURL17:** Trust me, I fucking know! &amp; yeah ^^ I finished my homework right before I logged on  
**IceMakerCool: **Shit! I forgot to do mine! Talk to you guys tomoro!  
**STARGURL17: **Hahaha omg bye!  
**ICEMAKERCOOL HAS LEFT THE CHAT.  
SwordFightRforLIFE: **What an idiot, I swear..  
**FireBreather: **If I new him irl I would so kick his ass for being so stupid.  
**FireBreather: **So, Star, how's school goin?  
**STARGURL17:** It's the same old.. Shitty and so much damn homework. How about you guys?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **School is going pretty well, actually. I just signed up for Sword Fighting and Training a few days ago  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **It should be pretty awesome  
**STARGURL17: **Sounds awesome! Have fun! &amp; you, Fire?  
**FireBreather: **Um I dunno  
**STARGURL17: **... Okay then.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Really Fire? That's it? You can't tell us one thing about school?  
**FireBreather: **Nope!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Tch. Way to kill the conversation, jerk.

Lucy glanced over to her digital clock, and closed her eyes. It was getting late, and she had school in the morning. Frowning, she decided she would go to sleep.

**STARGURL17: **Alright guys, it's getting late and I'm tired. I'll probably get on tomorrow. Good night!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Okay, sleep well.  
**FireBreather: **Nighty night!

As Lucy was about to sign out, she got a private message from one of her _FAIRYCHAT _friends.

It was FireBreather.

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.**  
**FireBreather: **Good night, I hope u don't have any more nightmares tonight :*  
**STARGURL17: **Thank you, I'll try my best to dream happily! Haha, good night :-)

Without waiting for a reply, Lucy logged off and shut her laptop down. Snuggling under her covers, Lucy began thinking about all her recent nightmares.

There was one where her hands were tied behind her back, and she was on the top floor of a tall tower. She backed up all the way to the ledge, but she didn't know why. The next move Lucy made was throwing herself off that ledge. She yelled something... something that may have been a name. She didn't know. Lucy expected that she called for a certain someone to save her, but he or she never came. At the end of the repetitive, dream, she'd hit the ground.

The next frequent nightmare was strange to Lucy. In her dream, it was raining, and she was walking down the streets of what she believed was her town. A bag of groceries was cradled in her arms. The next thing she knew, two figures with blackened faces appeared. One of the figures trapped her inside a water-like prison. As Lucy struggled to breathe, she watched as the two figures' smiles twist into evil, laughing grins as she drowned.

Those were only two of the many reoccurring nightmares she's had, and they've each left her waking up in the middle of the night panting and sweating. They've really deprived her of sleep, too.

But this night, for the first time in weeks, Lucy slept peacefully. Maybe it was because FireBreather's last message sent a wave of calmness fluttering throughout her rib cage.

**The next day**

"Hey, Levy! Gajeel!" Lucy called while running over to where her best friend and her boyfriend were sitting. "Hey, Lu!" Levy replied, while all Gajeel did was nod. Levy was wearing her orange dress, and Lucy caught a glimpse of black underwear. _No wonder Gajeel likes this dress so much._

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night, Bunny Girl? We tried callin' you to hang, but you didn't pick up." Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, and sighed. "Dammit, Gajeel.. Why do you still call me that! I haven't worn that Halloween costume since freshman year!" Lucy closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even have my cell phone anymore, remember? I told you to tell him, Levy!" Levy smiled awkwardly and looked back up at her boyfriend. "Heh, yeah, sorry. I forgot to mention it, Gajeel. Uh, Lucy's dad threw her phone against the wall and it broke." Gajeel's expression turned from calm to shocked after hearing what Levy said. "Woah, really?" The blonde shook her head shamefully. "Yeah. He got angry, so.."

The first bell rang, and that was Lucy's cue to head off. "Aren't you guys going to class?" Lucy asked as she started to walk away. Gajeel looked down at Levy, and then back to the blonde. "Nah, we're gonna skip today. Have fun in class." Lucy scoffed as Levy leaned up to then catch Gajeel's lips with hers, and Lucy couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

Why couldn't she have someone to kiss?

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think?**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters


	2. Chapter 2

**FIREBREATHER HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
****STARGURL17: **Hey Fire. How was school?  
**FireBreather: **It sucked ass. I got detention for the rest of the week..  
**IceMakerCool: **Nice going shithead!  
**FireBreather: **Really Ice? I'll jump through ur computer and kick ur ass!  
**IceMakerCool: **Really?! I'd like to SEE YOU TRY!  
**STARGURL17: **Okay seriously guys..

Lucy sighed and leaned back against her pink pillows. It was a Friday night, and Lucy was sitting online, talking to people whom she didn't even know the real names of. Levy had asked Lucy to come over, so she could bring the blond to a party, but her father wouldn't allow her to leave the house.

**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Will you two stop fighting already? Jesus...  
**FireBreather: **He started it!  
**IceMakerCool: **Oh shut up will you?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Just shut the hell up, both of you!  
**TATTOOMAN HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
****FireBreather: **TattooMan? Who the hell is this?  
**TattooMan: **Is Erza here?  
**IceMakerCool: **Who's Erza? There's no one here with a username like that.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Uh, hello? I'm Erza.. That's my real name.  
**TattooMan: **Hey, Erza. It's Jellal  
**FireBreather: **Jellal? Jellal.. Why is that name so familiar?  
**IceMakerCool: **Probably because Sword, Erza whatever, has mentioned it about a million times.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **H-hey! I have not!  
**TattooMan: **Lol, so I see you've been talking about me?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **N-no, no! I haven't, I really haven't!

_So Sword's real name is Erza, huh? Maybe now is a good time to find out everyone's real name. _

**STARGURL17: **Well, since now we know Sword is Erza, why don't we find out everyone else's names?  
**IceMakerCool: **Good idea, yeah, considering we've known each other for a while now..  
**FireBreather: **Kay! I'm Natsu Dragneel.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Erza Scarlet.  
**IceMakerCool: **Gray Fullbuster.  
**TattooMan: **Uhh.. Jellal Fernandes.  
**FireBreather: **Well? Waiting on u Star...  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah.. Uh, Lucy Heartfilia.  
**IceMakerCool: **Wait, Heartfilia?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **No way  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Really  
**STARGURL17: **Um. Yeah.  
**FireBreather: **Isn't ur dad like this huge millionaire or something?  
**STARGURL17: **Mhm.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Lucy, wow, your family is like legendary!  
**TattooMan: **Impressive  
**STARGURL17:** Yeaah..

Lucy bit her lip. People always had this reaction when they found out she had the _Heartfilia _name. She hated it, honestly. She didn't have many friends at school because of the family business. "Whatever." Lucy said aloud.

**STARGURL17: **So anyways, Jellal, how did you and Erza meet? Here in the chat?  
**TattooMan: **Yeah, actually  
**TattooMan: **I privately contacted her one day, and we've been good friends ever since.  
**FireBreather: **Woah, Erza, did u just get friendzoned  
**IceMakerCool: **Omg  
**TattooMan: **No, no! I didn't mean it like that, I um  
**SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS LEFT THE CHAT.  
****STARGURL17: **Aw, nice going you idiots! You made her leave!  
**TattooMan: **Ugh, I'll talk to her!  
**TattooMan: **By the way, she's more important to me than you all may think.  
**TATTOOMAN HAS LEFT THE CHAT.  
STARGURL17: **D'aww! So kawaii~  
**IceMakerCool: **Pfff.  
**FireBreather: **Tch. Cute my ass.  
**STARGURL17: **Aw, Natsuu, is someone a little jealous?  
**FireBreather: **WHAT  
**FireBreather: **Jealous of what?!  
**STARGURL17: **Haha  
**STARGURL17: **Jealous that Jellal actually made a move on Erza!  
**IceMakerCool: **Um, that's not something to be jealous over Natsu..  
**FireBreather: **What the hell. No way in hell I'm jealous.  
**FireBreather: **Besides  
**FireBreather: **I already have someone in mind!

Lucy's heart clenched, and a frown made its way to her pink lips. _  
_

**IceMakerCool: **Oh yeah, ugly? Who is it?  
**FireBreather: **WHO U CALLIN UGLY?  
**IceMakerCool: **You.  
**FireBreather: **Fuck off.  
**STARGURL17:** Really, Natsu. Who is it?  
**FireBreather: **Secret.  
**STARGURL17: **Whatever.  
**IceMakerCool: **Woah

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
****FireBreather: **Don't get upset, ok?  
**STARGURL17: **I'm not.  
**FireBreather: **Oh yeah? Doesn't seem like it  
**STARGURL17: **Well I'm not, Natsu.  
**FireBreather: **Lucy, come on.  
**FireBreather: **I don't care what your dad does, by the way.  
**STARGURL17: **I know. You're not like that.  
**FireBreather: **Yeah  
**FireBreather: **Wanna know somethin?  
**STARGURL17: **Sure..  
**FireBreather: **I get a lot of shit at school, and coming home to talk to u makes my day better.  
**STARGURL17: **What? Really?  
**FireBreather: **Yeah, I mean it. Your the highlight of my day, Luce.  
**STARGURL17: **Luce? Lol, no one has ever called me that one before.  
**FireBreather: **Well as they say, there's a first for everything right?  
**FireBreather: **I hope one day we can meet.  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah  
**STARGURL17:** So do I.  
**FireBreather: **Let's arrange it sometime, ok?  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah, let's.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling.

**STARGURL17: **I'm going to sleep.. So good night, Dragneel (-;  
**FireBreather: **Good night Heartfilia. Sweet dreams. ;-)  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT PRIVATE MESSENGER.**

Natsu leaned back in his computer chair, and ran fingers through his pink hair. "I think I love you, Lucy," he whispered out loud while smiling.

**The next day**

"Levy!" Lucy yelled up towards the bluenette's window. "Psst! Levy!" This time, Lucy threw some rocks at her window; they weren't large enough to break it.

After a few second, Levy came to the window and opened it, clad in only a blanket wrapped around her petite body. "Lu! What are you doing!" she called down towards the grass. "Is Gajeel over?!" Just then, Gajeel appeared besides Levy shirtless, and kissed the side of her neck. Levy blushed. "Yeah, I'm 'ere." _Of course he's there. _"Well, Levy, can I come up to talk to you? I'll explain then." Levy gasped, "Of course! Give me a minute!"

And, after a minute or so, Levy opened her front door to allow Lucy inside. Levy was dressed in shorts and a tank top, which Lucy could see Levy's erect nipples through. Gajeel was waiting at the top of the staircase, wearing a tank top also, and jeans. "Yo, shrimp," Gajeel called while he walked down the carpeted steps, "I'm gonna go home now." Once he made his way next to his girlfriend, he kissed her on her lips. After parting, Levy giggled. "Okay! See you later?" Before Gajeel closed the door, he rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Levy and Lucy then made their way to Levy's room, and once they entered, the bluenette closed the door behind them. "So, Lu, your dad finally let you leave?" Lucy sat on Levy's messy bed, and sighed. "No, I snuck out this morning before he woke up. I just needed to talk to you."

After a deep breath, she asked, "Do you think I'm.. attractive?" The blonde felt like her heart was going to leap out from her throat. Why was she so nervous? This wasn't even _a big deal_.

"Huh? Of course I do," the small girl said, raising an eyebrow. "You're beautiful, Lu."

Well, Lucy didn't _feel _beautiful.

"You think so?"

"I do."

"So.. Do you think guys would find me attractive?"

"Of course! Don't be silly."

Levy sighed. "Where is all of this coming from anyway?" Lucy frowned. "I just.. I don't know."

_I wonder if **he **would see me as beautiful if he saw me._

* * *

**A/N: **Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

It was around ten o'clock in the morning when Lucy finally made it back to the front steps of her house. "Shit, I hope he's still asleep.." she whispered to herself. "It _is _the weekend."

The blonde took out her house key, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The layout of the entrance is crucial to Lucy's Social Life, (not that she had much of one to begin with), because once the front door is opened and you take a look to the left, the kitchen is right there. Lucy had a fifty-fifty chance that her father was either at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, or upstairs sleeping.

If he was at the kitchen table, she'd be grounded for who knows how long.

If he wasn't, then she could sneak back up to her room and act like she never went out a few hours prior.

Holding her breath, she slid the key inside the lock, and slowly turned until she heard a _click. _Carefully, Lucy opened the door, and took a few steps in. She was utterly terrified to look to her left, in case she met the unforgiving eyes of her father.

Her heart stopped cold once she heard the rustling of newspaper, and a gasp. "Lucy?" Gulping, Lucy turned to look at who she'd hope she wouldn't have to encounter.

"What the fuck? Where were you!" Jude shouted as he threw the newspaper to the floor, and quickly getting up to stalk over to his daughter. The blonde, on the other hand, scrambled to the stairs.

Instead of making it there, her father gripped her wrist and flung her backwards. Lucy stumbled and almost collided with the front door.

"D-Dad! I can explain!" Lucy tried frantically to plead with him, but he wouldn't take any of it. "Explain it to my ass!" he shouted as he turned away, heading up the stairs. Lucy quickly followed after him. "W-where are you going?!" Jude only snarled at his teenage daughter, and pushed her out of the way so he could go to her room. "I'm going to take away your laptop. If you cannot follow rules, then you will not be privileged to have such nice things." _No. No! My laptop! _

As Jude was pushing open Lucy's door, she tried to get around him, but couldn't. Once they entered her room, though, she sped past him and grabbed her laptop. "You're not taking it!" she yelled as he angrily walked towards her. "Shut the fuck up, Lucy! You never listen to me!" Jude wound his open palmed hand back, and brought it down to make contact with Lucy's cheek. Lucy's head whipped to the side, and a shocked expression filled her features. The force of the slap left Lucy's cheek numb, and tears stung her brown eyes. _He, he really just.. hit me?_

While Lucy was stunned, Jude took that as his chance and ripped the laptop from his daughter's hands. This brought her into reality, and she screamed, "No! Father, please! Give it back, I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" Lucy's begging only seemed to make Jude more angry. He began grinding his teeth. "Lucy Heartfilia, neither Layla nor myself raised such a pitiful daughter!" And with that, Jude threw the laptop down with extreme force.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Lucy.

She reached out for the falling laptop, but didn't make it in time before it made contact with the floor, and broke off into small pieces.

As Lucy dropped to her knees trying to grab the broken pieces, Jude chuckled and walked out of Lucy's room, slamming the door behind him. "Na-Natsu.." she whispered.

She probably wouldn't have such a dramatic reaction if her best friends didn't live on the internet. Now, she was stuck with a broken phone, _and_ laptop.

Hours later while Lucy was laying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, cheek still throbbing, she wondered if she could move in with Levy. The blond _was _almost eighteen years old, and chances were, Jude wouldn't miss having Lucy around. This incident was the last straw for her.

But.. that would mean she'd have to get a job. Up to this point, her family's wealth has kept her anything but in need of money. Lucy could have what she wanted, when she wanted. Albeit that was true, the blonde didn't take advantage of that. She was grateful for what she received, and never asked for anything more.

So, Lucy decided. First thing Monday morning, she'd talk to Levy about staying at her place. Next, talk to Gajeel, or one of his friends, about where she could apply for a job. Lastly, with the money from the job she'd eventually have, buy a new laptop.

**Monday morning**

"You can definitely move in, Lu!" Levy exclaimed while crushing her best friend in a hug. "Y-you really mean it?!" Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around the bluenette, and smiled happily. "Of course! My parents are at work a good ninety percent of the time, so don't worry! I'm sure they wouldn't care anyway! You can stay in our guest room, it's right next to mine!" the bluentte replied while giggling. They both pulled away, and Levy leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear, so Gajeel didn't hear. "You may want to sleep with music in your ears when Gajeel sleeps over though." A smirk fell upon Levy's lips and she wiggled her eyebrows, while Lucy's eyes widened nervously. "U-uh, y-yeah, sure Lev.."

Then, Gajeel stepped in. "You said ya wanted a job, huh? Well does it matter what for?" He crossed his arms, and stood a few feet away from the two bookworms. "No.. No I guess not. Just anything that pays!" Lucy said while flashing him a smile. "Alright then, Bunny Girl. I have a friend named Juvia who owns a pool store, if that's what yur lookin' for." A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead, and she began yelling at Gajeel, "Look, piercing boy! _Freshman _year! Do I have to spell it out for you, or something?!" Gajeel and Levy laughed, while Lucy calmed down. "And thank you, will you please give me her number so I can contact her?"

Gajeel wrote down Juvia's cell phone number, and handed it to Lucy. The first bell rung, and Lucy parted with the duo.

**Later that night**

**SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
FireBreather: **Yo! Have u talked to Lucy at all lately?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Me? No I haven't actually.. Why? Have any of you guys..?  
**TattooMan: **Nope  
**IceMakerCool: **Me either.  
**FireBreather: **What the hell  
**FireBreather: **Where has she been  
**IceMakerCool: **Yeah, it's been a few days.. She's usually not gone this long.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Maybe it has something to do with her father?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I mean, we all know how he can be..  
**FireBreather: **Yeah, ur right.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Dammit Natsu  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **What did I tell you about grammar?!  
**FireBreather: **Sorry sorry sorry! It's a habit-  
**IceMakerCool: **Tch!  
**IceMakerCool: **You can use the apostrophe right, but you can't spell your or you're out?! What even?!  
**FireBreather: **Shut the fuck up, would you?!  
**TattooMan: **Oh come on not again  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Seriously though guys. Fucking stop arguing already!  
**FireBreather: **Whatever.  
**FireBreather: **Does anyone have Lucy's cell phone number or something?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Not me  
**IceMakerCool: **Nope  
**TattooMan: **Um no  
**FireBreather: **Damn.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Crushing or something? Haha  
**FireBreather: **I don't know.  
**FireBreather: **Maybe.  
**IceMakerCool: **Oh come on, you don't even know what she looks like.  
**IceMakerCool: **None of us do.  
**FireBreather: **So fucking what?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Okay let's drop it.  
**TattooMan: **Erza..  
**TattooMan: **Get back to the RP..  
**IceMakerCool: **You guys are role playing...  
**FireBreather: **Omg  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **JELLAL REALLY  
**TattooMan: **Oh calm down ;-)  
**TattooMan: **It's not a big deal  
**FireBreather: **Omg  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I'll still PM you Jellal, but bye  
**SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS LEFT THE CHAT.  
TattooMan: **Well I guess I should be going as well..  
**TatooMan: **See ya guys  
**IceMakerCool: **Have fun lol.  
**TATTOOMAN HAS LEFT THE CHAT.  
FireBreather: **Now it's just you and me.  
**IceMakerCool: **Just me and you.  
**FireBreather: **Scum.  
**IceMakerCool: **Trash.  
**FireBreather: **Icicle.  
**IceMakerCool: **Fire breath!  
**FireBreather: **Bastard!  
**BACKFROMANOTHERWORLD HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
****FireBreather: **Lisanna hey!  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hey, Natsu! It's nice to talk to you again :)  
**IceMakerCool: **Natsu, aren't you going to introduce me?  
**FireBreather: **No  
**IceMakerCool: **Rude.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Oh don't be mean, Natsu! I'm Lisanna, hi!  
**IceMakerCool: **Haha, I'm Gray. Nice to meet you.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Nice to meet you too!  
**IceMakerCool: **So do you know Lucy?  
**IceMakerCool: **Err, STARGURL17?  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hmm..  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I think Natsu has mentioned her before.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Right Natsu?  
**FireBreather: **I think so...  
**IceMakerCool: **Ah.  
**IceMakerCool: **Well when she gets back you'll have to meet her.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Yeah, sure! I'm looking forward to it! :)

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys.

So, if you also ship Lucy and Levy (like I do), I currently have two lemons starring them uploaded. They are titled _Clandestine _and _Common Interests_. Check them out if you're interested!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into _Juvia and Lyon's Pools and More, _Lucy was first greeted by a huge blast of cold air. "Holy shit, can they get the air conditioner any cooler.." she whispered to herself, before coming in contact with a woman with blue hair. The woman put her hands behind her back and smiled, which made her large breasts bounce. "Hello! You must be Lucy, is Juvia correct?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, it's nice to meet you.. Um, Gajeel said that there's a job opening here that I would like to apply for?" She didn't mean for her request to come out as a question, and she became more nervous while waiting for Juvia's reply. "Yes, yes. Juvia has already spoken with Gajeel, and you're hired! I'm looking forward to working with Lucy! Now, if you will follow me, I'll show you to Juvia's office to fill out paperwork." Lucy sighed, and nervously laughed at her new boss's use of the third person, then followed her to her office.

"Shut the door behind you, please," the woman requested as she sat down behind her desk. Following, the blonde shut the door as she walked in. "Have a seat," Juvia directed, and the girl did so.

The bluenette slid three sheets of paperwork across the desk to Lucy. "Now, if you could just fill those out, I'll be happy to officially welcome you to the job!" Lucy took the papers, and a pen, and began filling out the various requirements.

After Lucy was done, she handed the papers back to the large-chested female. "Okay, now that that's done, let's talk about when Lucy's first day will be..." She tapped her chin, thinking. "Since it's Wednesday, how about we start fresh on Monday, after you get out of school?" Lucy nodded her head and smiled, while standing up. "Sounds good to me! Thank you very much, Juvia!" The blonde extended her hand, and Juvia stood as wel to shake it.

**Later that night**

"I'm moving in with Levy, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Lucy screamed as she attempted to pack, but was interrupted by her raging father. "And who in the hell gave you permission to move away?!" he yelled back, while getting in his daughter's face. Jude's screaming caused Lucy's eyes to water, but she refused to cry. "I only have a year left of school, and I'm almost an adult! You can't treat me like a prisoner of a daughter anymore!"

"And how will you live without the luxury you have here?!" Jude backed off a little, but watched angrily as his daughter packed the rest of her clothes. "I'm getting a job at the local pool store. I don't need all of these riches! Why can't you understand that?!" Jude scoffed, and Lucy finished packing what she needed.

As she was walking out of her room, her father grabbed her wrist. "Father, let me go." He only tightened his grip on his her. "Lucy, stay. You won't be able to support yourself! You'll be sorry that you won't have me around to care for you!" The blonde only scowled and ripped her wrist away. "Care for me? You've done everything but!"

Next, Lucy stormed out of her house with tears streaking down her face. She loved her father, more than anything. He _was _her only parent left. Walking away was hard, but it needed to be done. That household wasn't healthy, and she needed to have some responsibility. Throughout her entire life she's been pampered, and Lucy wanted to do things _by _herself, _for _herself.

After a long walk, Lucy finally made it to Levy's house. Immediately, Lucy was greeted by her happy best friend in pajamas. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy called, while walking towards Lucy. "Hey Levy! I can't thank you enough for this, honestly!" Levy hugged the blonde, and took her bags. Once the two were in the guest room, Levy put down the bags, as the blonde plopped down on the bed.

"So how did your dad take you leaving?" the bluenette asked, while sitting next to the book-lover. Lucy sighed. "He didn't want me to go. I don't even understand though! He doesn't treat me like family.. But then he doesn't want me to leave his house. It doesn't make any fucking sense." Levy pat Lucy's thigh, and stood up. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan. But maybe you guys just need space."

Levy quickly left the guest room, but came back only a minute later with her hands behind her back. "Levy, what's behind your back?" Lucy asked, while examining her friend's grinning face. Levy brought out her laptop from behind her back, and handed it over to Lucy. "Here, Lu. You can use it as much as you like. I know how you're in that chat room and all.." Lucy squealed and took the laptop from Levy, and looked at her best friend with sincere eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Levy smiled, and began walking out of the room. "Don't mention it!" As the bluenette was about to leave, she turned back. "Gajeel's coming over tonight. Just to warn you~" she cooed. "My parents won't be home tonight either. But, since it's a school night, you should probably get to sleep soon."

"What are you, my mother?!" Lucy called after Levy, as she shut the guest room door. Lucy sighed contently, and opened the laptop. As soon as Lucy found _FAIRYCHAT_, she smiled.

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
****FireBreather: **Omg she's alive  
**IceMakerCool: **Hey Lucy!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hello  
**STARGURL17: **Oh my god hey guys.  
**IceMakerCool: **Where the hell have you been?!  
**STARGURL17: **I'm sorry! Stuff happened with my father..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, what happened?  
**FireBreather: **Hey Lucy, I want to introduce you to one of our friends  
**FireBreather: **Her name is Lisanna  
**FireBreather: **Say hi duh  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hello! I'm Lisanna, haha. Nice to meet you finally!  
**STARGURL17: **Oh.. Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!  
**IceMakerCool: **Yeah Lisanna, this was the girl we were telling you about.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Yeah, I figured :p  
**STARGURL17: **So, as I was saying Erza  
**FireBreather: **Well don't you want to get to know her, Lucy?  
**FireBreather: **She's a really nice girl.  
**STARGURL17: **Well yeah, but I was just trying to have a conversation..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I'll just PM you.

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
****SwordFightRforLIFE: **Sorry about Natsu.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **But what happened with your father?  
**STARGURL17: **Well long story short, I got a job and I'm now living with my best friend.  
**STARGURL17: **He broke my laptop so that's why I haven't been on in a while.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, I'm sorry. I hope everything works out!  
**STARGURL17: **Thanks. Me too..  
**STARGURL17: **So anyway. How's your sword fighting and training thing going?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, it's going amazing.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **My teacher, Azuma, is just teaching me the basics right now.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Like, hand-to-hand combat.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **He also like NEVER wears a shirt. Bonus~  
**STARGURL17: **Sounds interesting lol!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **It is haha! I'm having a lot of fun.

Just then, Lucy heard moans coming from the room next to hers. "_Oh, _Gajeel! Yes!" Lucy blushed a deep shade of red. _Sounds like they're having lots of fun too. _Lucy tried to block out the sound of sex, but it was pretty impossible.

**STARGURL17: **Alright, I'm gonna go back into regular chat okay?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah!  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS LEFT PRIVATE MESSENGER.**

**FireBreather: **Oh I wasn't being rude, shut the hell up.  
**IceMakerCool: **I can seriously beg to differ.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Come on guys, stop fighting.  
**STARGURL17: **We're back.  
**IceMakerCool: **Okay  
**IceMakerCool: **By the way, what were you saying earlier?  
**STARGURL17: **Oh never mind.  
**IceMakerCool: **Alrighty then.  
**IceMakerCool: **Look guys I gotta go, my dad wants me to get off. Ugh..  
**FireBreather: **I hope you trip on your way into school tomorrow  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Stop being so mean, Natsu. Bye Gray!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **See you.  
**STARGURL17: **Bye!  
**ICEMAKERCOOL HAS LEFT THE CHAT.  
****STARGURL17: **Ugh, there's moans coming from the room next door haha  
**FireBreather: **Woah  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **That could be us Natsu!  
**FireBreather: **Haa  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **;)  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **...  
**STARGURL17: **I'm going to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow.  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT THE CHAT.**

Lucy shut off the laptop, and set it on the carpet next to her. Sighing, she crawled under the blue sheets that were on the bed, and then pulled them up to her neck. Loud bangs could be heard from the other room, which made Lucy's features contort into ones of confusion. "What even, Levy.." she whispered to herself.

Rolling on her back to stare at the plain ceiling, she began thinking. _Are __Natsu and that Lisanna chick a thing? He's never even mentioned her before. Is he just playing me or something?_

Frustrated, Lucy rolled to her side, and closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile**

**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I'm sure she's not mad..  
**FireBreather: **Did you see the way she just left?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah, she's definitely mad.  
**FireBreather: **Ugh.  
**FireBreather: **Thanks Lisanna.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I'm sorry..  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I didn't mean any harm, really..  
**FireBreather: **/sigh. I know.  
**FireBreather: **I guess I'll have to talk to her the next time she gets on.

* * *

**A/N: **Review!

I have so many ideas for fics, but I've been so busy lately!


	5. Chapter 5

"So you got the job, right?" Gajeel asked Lucy. Levy, Lucy, and Gajeel were sitting under a large oak tree eating lunch. The blonde nodded her head, and took a bite out of her peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. The bluenette scooted closer to her boyfriend, and rested her head against his arm.

After the blonde swallowed, she put down her sandwich. "I really appreciate you talking to Juvia, Gajeel. So, thank you!" Lucy smiled at the raven-haired senior, and he nodded his head. "It ain't no big deal. Juvia and I have been pretty good friends for a while now, so it really was nothin'..."

"My first day is Monday night. So Levy-chan, I won't be home until late," Lucy advised her best friend, and the girl closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it, Lu-chan. I'll order some pizza and we can eat when you get home."

Lucy adjusted her tank top, and then continued to eat her sandwich. "Ahh yes. Pizza sounds _so _good right now.." she said blissfully, mouth full.

Gajeel kissed the top of Levy's head as she opened her eyes. "School's almost over for me, y'know," Gajeel said, while looking down at the grass. Levy took a deep breath, and grabbed Gajeel's large hand in her small one. "I know.. It's alright if I throw you a party, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Lucy finished her lunch, and laid down on the grass while mentioning, "We still have a whole other year." Levy grunted. "Ugh! I know, Lu! Things are gonna suck without seeing you in the halls all the time, Gajeel." Gajeel ran his free hand through his thick hair. "I'll still visit all the time. 'Ya ain't gettin' rid of me that easily." The two girls giggled, while Levy brought Gajeel's hand up to her lips to kiss it.

"Well you know what that means!" the blonde cheerfully exclaimed, while sitting up. "I won't be the third wheel every day anymore!" She laughed, while Gajeel scoffed. "You may even be the third wheel next year, Levy-chan," Lucy smirked, and the bluenette laughed, winking at the blonde. "Well anyways.. Lu-chan, I want to take you to a party tonight. It's Friday, and you haven't been out to one yet!"

Lucy pursed her lips, and raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. "Hmm.. Tell me the details later, and I'll think about it."

Then, the bell rang, and the trio split. "Alright Levy! I'll see you at home! Bye Gajeel!" Lucy called, as she jogged off to her next class.

**Later that night**

"But you didn't even let me finish, Lu!" Levy whined, while throwing her arms down. Lucy rolled her eyes, and turned on Levy's laptop. "It just doesn't sound like a good idea! I mean.. Laxus and Bickslow are seniors in college! It's a _college _party, Levy!"

Lucy's best friend clucked her tongue, and shook her head disapprovingly. "And so what?! That just means there'll be more alcohol! Look, Lucy. Gajeel's going, and my friends Jet and Droy will be there! It's totally safe! Gajeel's not drinking so he'll be driving us home."

The blonde scoffed. "And who says I'll be drinking anyway.."

Lucy entered _FAIRYCHAT_, and looked up at Levy. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Fine.. _Whatever_! I'll go!" She threw her arms up, almost causing the laptop to fall to the floor. "I'll go!" Levy squealed with joy, and she put her hands to her cheeks, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, yay! Lu-chan's first party~!" she cooed. "Lu! I have the perfect outfit for you!"**  
**

Lucy chuckled and focused on the computer screen.

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
IceMakerCool: **Hey Lucy  
**STARGURL17: **Hey  
**IceMakerCool: **Soo, are you feeling okay?  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah, I'm alright.  
**STARGURL17: **Just a little upset I guess.  
**IceMakerCool: **Don't worry about it too much, Lucy.  
**STARGURL17: **Thanks, I'll try  
**STARGURL17: **But anyway, where is everyone?  
**IceMakerCool: **Erza said she'd brb  
**IceMakerCool: **Jellal is at work  
**IceMakerCool: **And Natsu's in a private message with Lisanna.  
**STARGURL17: **Oh  
**STARGURL17: **Are you good friends with Lisanna?  
**IceMakerCool: **Well yeah  
**IceMakerCool: **We've known each other for a while now  
**IceMakerCool: **Same with Natsu.  
**STARGURL17: **Ohh  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Ok back  
**STARGURL17: **Hey Erza  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh hello Lucy  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **When did you get here?  
**STARGURL17: **Not too long ago haha  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **So today  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **My teacher, Azuma, the one I told you about  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **We were sparring today  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **And I won! I got him pinned to the ground!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Omg /squeals. It was just awesome~~  
**STARGURL17: **Hahaha oh lol that's great!  
**STARGURL17: **Isn't he all muscle  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yes and I just yes

"Lu-chan! Get your ass off that laptop, and come get ready!" the bluenette called from the guest room's doorway. "I-I know Levy, just give me a few more minutes!"

As Levy stalked off back to the bathroom, she yelled over her shoulder, "Gajeel will be here soon!"

**FireBreather: **Okay back  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Baccckkk.  
**STARGURL17: **Hey guys.  
**FireBreather: **Lucy, hi  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hey!  
**FireBreather: **Lucy I really need to talk to you  
**IceMakerCool: **Oh ho ho  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Haha^  
**STARGURL17: **Umm  
**STARGURL17: **Could we not do this in open chat..

"Lu-chan, seriously, you need to get ready now," Levy said with a raised eyebrow, leaned up against the door frame. Lucy's head snapped to the blunette, and she sighed, "Yeah, okay."

**FireBreather: **Alright  
**STARGURL17: **Well, sorry I have to go  
**STARGURL17: **I'm going out to a party tonight  
**STARGURL17: **I probably won't be on later tonight, so maybe tomorrow.  
**IceMakerCool: **Have fun  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hope you have a good time.  
**FireBreather: **Please try to get on later.

Lucy clucked her tongue as she shut the laptop, and moved it to the end of the bed. "What could he want to talk about.." she grumbled to herself, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Ah, finally!" Levy exclaimed, while fixing her orange skirt. "Is there anything you _don't _wear that's orange, Levy-chan?" the blonde asked, while beginning to apply a small amount make-up. Levy smiled cheerfully, and stood behind Lucy to brush her golden locks. "You know orange is my favorite color, Lu."

"Oh! I picked out this really adorable outfit for you to wear tonight~!" Lucy finished applying her lip gloss, and popped her lips with a smile. Levy gave Lucy's hair one last brush, and took a step back. "Finish prettying yourself up, not that you need to, and I'll go get it!"

Levy ran off to retrieve Lucy's outfit, and the blonde began applying mascara and a tiny ounce of blush. "This may actually be fun."

"Here!" the blunette exclaimed, while handing clothes to Lucy. "Are these new?" Levy shook her head, and backed out from the bathroom. "No, just some clothes I've never wore actually. Get dressed!" With that, Levy shut the door, and ran to her phone to text her boyfriend.

Checking herself out in the mirror, Lucy sighed contently. "Okay, Levy.." Lucy called out, hesitantly, as she opened the bathroom door. At that point, Levy was already waiting outside, and then greeted Lucy cheerfully once she completely opened the door. "Oh, Lu! It looks so good on you!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and adjusted her top. "You think so?" Levy nodded her head, and smiled. "Thanks Levy-chan! You look really cute too!"

Lucy's outfit included a blue, white, and yellow crop top, with dark blue skinny jeans. Levy was wearing a white frilly top, with an orange skirt.

**At the party**

"I don't really like this.." Lucy said, loud enough for Levy to hear over the booming music. "Oh calm down, we just have to find the drinks and we'll be fine!" Levy called back, while being trailed by Gajeel.

Jet and Droy waved to Levy once she walked past, but each gave Gajeel a dirty look.

"Take this!" the blue-haired girl said, while handing Lucy a solo cup once inside. "What's in it?" Lucy asked, while looking down into her drink. "Don't think about it, just drink!" Lucy gave her best friend a questionable stare, but put the red cup to her lips. Closing her eyes, she tilted the cup, and allowed the liquid to slide down her tongue, into her throat.

Lucy gagged a little, having never drank alcohol before. "E-eh, what is this?!" she asked, while Levy was drinking from her own cup. "I'm pretty sure it's vodka and iced tea." Lucy took a deep breath, but took another large gulp. After swallowing, her lips turned up in disgust. "It tastes like hand sanitizer!" Levy nodded her head, and began backing up, grabbing Gajeel's hand. "They must've not mixed it very well.." she added. Lucy then noticed Levy's gaze fall upon something behind her, and she spun around to meet a smirk of a man with blond hair.

"H-hello," Lucy greeted, while glancing back to realize Levy wasn't there any longer. _Of course! That bitch. She's _so _getting it when we get home! _

"Hey, name's Laxus. What's yours?" The male took a sip from a beer bottle, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you.." The man known as Laxus nodded his head, and then rolled his eyes as a guy with blue hair and tan skin suddenly slung his arm around his broad shoulders. "Aye, Laxus! Good party, eh?!" He slurred most of his words, but kept a large grin on his face.

"Yeah. Now Bickslow, get 'offa me." Bickslow took another sip of his drink, and pulled back his arm. He winked at Lucy, and then walked off, yelling with drunken joy.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, and took another sip of the poorly mized drink. "That was Bickslow, he uh has a really long tongue... Pleases the ladies all the time." Laxus flatly stated, and Lucy nearly choked on the liquid. "O-oh, that's-ah, nice to know!"

Laxus chuckled and then grabbed Lucy's free hand. Lucy's brown orbs enlarged, as Laxus then began leading her towards the back of the house. Once they were in a quiet space, Laxus ran a hand through his blond hair, which allowed Lucy to see his muscles stretch.

She almost began drooling.

"So what year are you? You look pretty young for having such a huge rack." Lucy blushed fiercely, while Laxus was leaning up against a wall. Lucy looked down into her cup, and swirled the distasteful liquid around. "I'm a, uh, junior in high school." Laxus's eyebrows raised high, and he cleared his throat. "O-oh," he stuttered.

Next, he chuckled. "So what are you doing at a college party if you're only in high school?" Lucy nervously laughed. "Well you see.. My friend um, wanted to take me out to a party, so I said why not.." She took another two hard sips of her drink, which caused her to breathe out uncomfortably.

The man began backing away, with a smirk on his face. "Just be careful here. Don't get too drunk, and stay away from most of these college guys." Lucy looked at the guy with a pleading look on her face, like, _don't leave me here_, but he walked back into the living room anyway.

Lucy's head then shot up once she heard a man yelling louder then the music and people talking combined. "_LAXUS DREYAR, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" _the voice boomed, and Lucy frantically made her way into a line of view of the front door.

Lucy could see a small, old man, pushing through the crowds of young adults, to make his way to a petrified Laxus, standing next to a busty female with white hair. The music had been turned off, and all that could be heard were occasional slurps, and coughs in the crowd. "G-Gramps, what are you doing home?" Laxus cautiously asked, while glancing over to the white-haired girl.

_Gramps _stood right in front of Laxus, with an angry look on his wrinkled face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, furious. "I-I'm just-"

"Let's go!" Levy exclaimed, suddenly popping up from behind her, not allowing Lucy to listen to their conversation any longer. She grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her out the back door. "Gajeel already has the car in the front, you do _not _want to know what happens next!" The blonde dropped her drink, much to her dismay, once they were on the back porch.

As the girl was being dragged across the yard, Levy laughed out loud. "The last time we were here, Laxus's grandfather came back early, just like tonight! The only reason Laxus got off easy was because another senior with white hair talked to Gramps! Ha-ha!" Lucy could hear yelling coming from inside, and she became very dizzy, the effects of alcohol finally hitting her.

"Here." Gajeel handed Levy and Lucy a bottle of beer, once they got in the car. "T-thanks," Lucy slowly said, while taking the beer, and sipping on it. "She's going to be piss drunk by the time we get home," Levy whispered to Gajeel, while looking back at the blonde staring out the window blankly with the bottle of beer to her lips. The raven-haired man glanced behind him, and chuckled. "It's her first time, let 'er be."

Lucy didn't even _have _a chance to get piss drunk because by the time they arrived home, she was already sleeping. Levy giggled sweetly as Gajeel picked Lucy up, and headed to the front door. The bluenette unlocked the door to her empty house, and sighed as she walked in. Of course, her parents weren't home. Gajeel then proceeded to carry Lucy up to her room, and place her down on her bed._  
_

"She reeked of alcohol, babe," Gajeel said, as he crawled in the bed, next to Levy. "Well what did you expect?" she replied, feeling less than sober herself.

"I love you," Gajeel whispered in her ear, as he brought her into his chest. "Love...you..." she replied, dozing off.

While Gajeel and Levy were cuddling, Lucy was tossing and turning in her sheets, falling through nightmare after nightmare of seemingly inevitable deaths.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't really like this chapter but.. Just got it out of the way.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"So.. You just want me to go around and clean the display tubs?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, once Juvia handed her cleaning supplies. "Yes, Juvia wants you to do just that. They have already been drained, so, go ahead, and come see me once you're finished. Oh! And by the way, be thorough!"

As the blonde was walking away, she stopped and looked around the store. There were a total of four hot tubs, one small, one medium-sized, and two large ones. _The larger ones will probably take forever to clean. _

Lucy chose to start off with smallest first, then work her way to the largest.

"Take off your shoes please!" Juvia warned, just as the blonde was about to step into the tub. "Oh, sorry!"

Shoes removed, the girl then stepped into the small hot tub, cleaning supplies lining the edge. "Okay.." she whispered to herself, picking up a sponge and bottle of Bathroom Cleaner_. _

**Two and a half hours later**

Lucy fixed a bang behind her ear, a piece that didn't fit into her bun. "Only one more, finally.." she groaned to herself. _  
_

The blonde was scrubbing around a jet when the bell rang in the front of the store. She popped up, smiling cheekily. "Hello! Welc..ome?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow, as he walked further into the pool store. "Lucy, wasn't it? You work here?" Lucy fixed her rolled up uniform sleeves, and put the sponge down. "Yeah, I do. Ha-ha." Lucy then continued to clean the last, large hot tub, sighing as she did so.

Once the girl noticed the other blond lingering, she looked up. "Do you need something, Laxus?" He pursed his lips, and looked around awkwardly. "I'm, uh, looking for pool cleaner." Lucy smiled to herself, and then pointed her finger to the back left corner. "Thanks."

"Isn't someone going to ring me out?" the large man asked, once he was standing in front of the cash register. "Oh! Yeah one second!" _Where the hell is Juvia? She said she'd be taking care of the register while I'm cleaning. _

Lucy scanned the items Laxus handed to her, and glanced up at him, his eyes watching her hands. "I don't mean to get into your business or anything.. but I didn't see a pool when I was leaving your house Friday."

"Yeah, about that.. My grandfather kicked me out after Friday night," he rubbed the back of his neck, continuing,"'Said I wasn't _responsible enough to stay around his place._" He nervously chuckled, and handed the girl payment. "I'm staying with my friend Mira, until I can either get a room on campus or an apartment myself."

"Here you go.." Lucy handed Laxus the bag containing the supplies. "Don't you think it's pointless to get a room on campus? You're almost done with school, right?" Laxus grabbed the bag, and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right."

"Well I should get back to cleaning.." Lucy then began to walk around the counter, back to the large hot tub. "Yo, Lucy. There's going to be a pool party this Friday night, if you wanna come," Laxus called after her. "I know I shouldn't invite you, since you're underage and all, but.. who likes acting their own age?" Laxus winked at Lucy, which sent butterflies briefly flying throughout her stomach. "U-uh, yeah..sure. Could you write down her address and what time?"

"Of course." Laxus then ripped off a corner of his receipt, and used a pen close to the register to write down the information. "Here." He handed the paper to Lucy, and she happily accepted it. "I-Is it okay if I bring a few friends?" she asked, and the tall man nodded his head. "No problem. And before you even ask, yeah it's completely fine for you to come. She told me I could invite anyone I wanted." Lucy nodded, holding the piece of paper to her chest. "See you then, Lucy."

**Later that night**

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed gleefully, while Levy grinned. "You're dead serious a _senior in college_ asked you to a party?!" Lucy giggled, "Yes, Levy-chan! I'm serious! It was Laxus. You remember him right?" Levy nodded her head. "I want you and Gajeel to go too.." She began poking her index fingers together, "So I, you know, won't be a loner.."

The bluenette clapped her hands and then squeezed Lucy's cheeks together with her palms. "Of course we'll go with you, Lu-chan!" Levy's best friend smiled against her palms, which made the girl giggle. "I'll call Gajeel later tonight. But don't forget Lu, we have exams coming up soon. You should study!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Levy, I'm all set for exams. I'm confident I'll pass them, no problem. Shouldn't _you _be worrying about them too? Oh, _and _Gajeel's graduation party?" Levy laughed nervously. "H-heh..yeah.. I should.."

Levy began to walk out of the blonde's room, but stopped at doorway, and turned back, adding, "That pizza was good though, wasn't it?" Lucy made a _mmm_ sound. "Yeah it was! We should order from Macao's Pizza more often."

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.  
SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hey Lucy  
**STARGURL17: **Hey Erza :)  
**STARGURL17: **How are you?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I'm good! How about you  
**STARGURL17: **I'm good. Tired from my first day of work though..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, how'd it go? What did you do?  
**STARGURL17: **Oh it went well. I just had to clean some of the model hot tubs, and ring out a few customers.  
**STARGURL17: **My boss was supposed to be at the register today but she was back in her office talking to some highschooler  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Well that's not very responsible..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Wait  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Isn't your boss like 24  
**STARGURL17:** LOL YEAH UH  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Euhhh...  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **How did that party go, the one you went to Friday  
**STARGURL17: **Umm.. Good I suppose.. Short lived though xD  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh xD  
**STARGURL17: **Lol so where's the rest of the gang?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Umm  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Gray left to have an argument with his father, Natsu &amp; Lisanna are in a private message, and Jellal just left a few minutes before you got in here  
**STARGURL17: **Oh.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Did anyone ever tell you Natsu and Lisanna know each other irl?  
**STARGURL17: **What no they do?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I just found out not too long ago myself.  
**STARGURL17: **I see.

Lucy sighed, and closed her eyes for a long moment. _What else has Natsu been keeping from me?_

**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Luce  
**FireBreather: **Luce  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Heartfilia  
**STARGURL17: **OMG WHAT I'M HERE  
**FireBreather: **Yes finally  
**FireBreather: **I'm going to private message you kk  
**FireBreather: **It's urgent  
**STARGURL17: **Yes Natsu

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
****FireBreather: **I've missed you Luce  
**STARGURL17: **Um?  
**FireBreather: **Well we haven't been able to talk in a while  
**STARGURL17: **Because you've been with Lisanna all this time.  
**FireBreather: **Listen Lucy  
**FireBreather: **I can assure you there's /nothing/ going on between us.  
**FireBreather: **She's my friend and that's it  
**FireBreather: **I don't even know why she said that thing the other day.  
**STARGURL17: **It seems you guys like each other a lot  
**FireBreather: **As FRIENDS  
**FireBreather: **We've been friends for a long time and I see her as a sister, Luce  
**FireBreather: **Please believe me.  
**STARGURL17: **Fine**  
****STARGURL17: **I do believe you**  
****STARGURL17: **But why didn't you tell me you knew each other irl?  
**STARGURL17: **Or anyone in the chat for that matter**  
FireBreather: **Well I dunno**  
FireBreather: **I didn't think it was really important**  
STARGURL17: **I mean it's not important or anything..**  
STARGURL17: **It'd just be nice to know  
**STARGURL17: **Anyway..  
**STARGURL17: **I've missed you too.  
**FireBreather: **:)  
**FireBreather: **How are the nightmares?  
**FireBreather: **Better? Worse?  
**STARGURL17: **I wouldn't say better but..  
**STARGURL17: **Not as bad as they /used/ to be..  
**FireBreather: **If I was there  
**FireBreather: **I'd fight all of the nightmares away  
**STARGURL17: **Omg  
**FireBreather: **Lol I know, lame as hell  
**STARGURL17: **But still sweet.  
**FireBreather: **When we meet though I can  
**STARGURL17: **Maybe  
**STARGURL17: **But what if you're a pervert or something ;)  
**FireBreather: **Tch  
**FireBreather: **What the hell Luce, you know I'm no pervert (*ﾟﾛﾟ)  
**STARGURL17: **Hahahahaha well I can't be for sure though, can I?  
**FireBreather: **Well no but  
**STARGURL17: **Exactly :p

Natsu leaned back in his chair and allowed his cat to jump onto his lap.

**FireBreather: **Do you think it's possible to meet over summer?  
**STARGURL17: **I don't know.. Maybe  
**FireBreather: **If not  
**FireBreather: **Do you promise we'll meet?  
**FireBreather: **One day?  
**STARGURL17: **Mhm!

* * *

**A/N: **Don't worry, there will be no LaLu or NaLi in this fic.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"When are you having Gajeel's graduation party?" Lucy nudged Levy over, so she could see herself in the mirror too. The blue bumped Lucy back, smirking. "I'm going to have it after exams, why?" The busty female began putting on a coat of mascara.

"Am I...supposed to, uh, buy...him a gift?" The blunette giggled, and shook her head. "I wouldn't expect you too.. But you _should _get him a card or something." Lucy finished applying mascara, and smiled in the mirror. "'Kay."

"You always look good. Even without make-up, Lu-chan!" Levy gleefully said, smiling also, and the blonde's cheeks began to heat up. "You think so? Thanks Levy-chan."

"Now let's go, we're going to be late!"

**At the party**

"You brought your swimsuit, right Levy-chan?" Lucy asked her best friend, while they exited Gajeel's truck. "Yes I did, Lu! Did you, Gajeel?" Said person nodded his head, and held up a plastic bag.

Entering the one-story house, the trio was greeted by pounding music, and many unfamiliar smiles. Each person had a drink in their hand, and many females sported bathing suits, or dresses.

"Let's find Laxus," Lucy suggested, beginning to push through the crowd of people, aiming towards the backdoor. Along the way, some guy with spiky orange hair grabbed her butt on the way past, and mentioned guy received a cold glare from the blonde. "Watch it!" she spat, scowling, but he just seemed to raise his eyebrows smoothly.

"Now, where is he.." Lucy whispered to herself, hands on her hips, looking around Mira's backyard. Then, she spotted a tuff of spiked blond hair, and she smiled. "Laxus, hey! Laxus!" she called after him, jogging towards his direction.

"Ah, hey Lucy." Laxus smirked, and nodded to Gajeel, then waved to Levy. "Mira, this is my friend Lucy," the man introduced, once the three were close enough. Besides Lucy's friend was a female with long white hair, and delicate blue eyes. "Lucy, this is Mirajane. But we just call her Mira."

Lucy smiled cheerfully, and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you! Thank you for allowing us to come." Mira smiled, and titled her head. "Oh, it's really no problem at all!"

"Oh! These are my friends Levy and Gajeel." The teen looked towards her two friends, and pointed to them as she said introduced them. Each gave a wave, and Mira smiled in return.

"The pool's open, if you guys want to go in," Laxus added, pointing towards the large above-ground pool. There was a small fountain in the middle, with a few people seemingly making-out under it. There were also lights of red, blue, purple, orange, green, and yellow accenting the water.

"Alright.. Sounds good." Lucy smiled, and then began to walk in the opposite direction of the two college goers. "See you later!" she called.

"Do you guys want to go get changed? I already have my suit on underneath my clothes." Gajeel nodded his head, and grabbed Levy by the arm, dragging her away inside the house.

"I'm gonna get a drink then.." Lucy whispered to herself, also going inside, to search for the drinks.

"If you're lookin' for the drinks, good-lookin', you're in the wrong spot." Lucy whipped her head around, to view the guy from before, smirking. He then moved to wrap his arm around her, but she immediately shrugged it off. _Ugh! It's that creep from before again!_

"Sorry if you didn't like the butt grab from before, Princess." He flashed a grin, and Lucy cringed because a strong scent of alcohol was brushed against her nose. "Aren't you going to show me where the drinks are?" More attitude dripped from her voice than intended, but that didn't seem to discourage the man before her.

"This way." He turned on his heel, and headed back outside. The guy with orange hair led her to the corner of Mira's yard, to a small table, with coolers next to it.

It was getting dark by this time, but scattered lanterns and the light emitting from the pool allowed Lucy to see the drinks.

"I'm Loki, by the way," the man introduced himself, getting behind the small table with a can of something in one hand, and a bottle of another something in his other hand. "Lucy," she stated, watching his movements. He filled the cup less than halfway with the can, and the rest he poured from the bottle.

"What are you making?" she curiously asked, stepping closer to the table. "It's whiskey and ginger ale. Try it, you'll love it."

Lucy hesitantly grabbing the red cup, sniffed the liquid inside, and decided to take a sip. The liquid hit the back of her throat, and it left a cool, but warm sensation in its wake. _Yum!_

"This is really good!" the busty female smiled, and took another large sip. "Could you make me one more of that?"

"Sure can!"

**An hour later**

"Are you final ready to go swimmin?" Lucy asked, slurring her words. Levy nodded her head enthusiastically, already drunk off her mind. "Such a lightweight, Shrimp," Gajeel muttered, following behind the two girls, clad in bathing suits, towards the deck. "How the hell do I always end up being the designated driver.."

Inside the pool were around ten people or so. Some laughing, some yelling with happiness, some splashing, and some kissing.

"Let's go, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, pushing Lucy forward once they were in front of the water. "H-hey!" Lucy flailed her arms, let out a high pitched squeak, and fell forward.

The bluenette laughed obnoxiously, holding her stomach and bending over. Gajeel chuckled along too, and many giggles from the water could be heard.

Lucy exploded from the water with a gasp, and shot a heavy glare towards her best friend. She then swam to the ladder, got out, and giggled all the way over to the bookworm.

For Levy, her eyes were wide, and she began screaming, "No! Please no!" once Lucy grabbed her by her wrists and guided her to the edge of the deck.

"HA!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her best friend in the lit water, following shortly after.

"Luuuu-chan~!" Levy whined, once catching her breath. Next, Gajeel jumped in, causing a large splash and some water to leave the pool. He heard hollers from those around him, as he stood up and proceeded to wipe his long black hair from his face.

Picking up the bluenette and placing her on his shoulders, he then began to tease her by leaning back, and leaning forward. "D-don't drop me~!" Levy pleaded, holding onto his head, a smile plastered on her face. The raven-haired man smirked, and continued to repeat his actions.

Lucy, pouting, decided to scan her eyes around the pool, while moving under the water fountain. First, she spotted a couple giving each other seductive stares, while holding each other. The female rocked her green hair, while the male sported short, black hair. "Weird.." she mumbled.

The blonde adjusted her white bikini top, and blinked away the water that gathered on her eyelids. She then looked towards the next duo. There was a girl with short, white hair, and dark eyes looking towards Mira. A boy next to her splashed her, dragging her from whatever thoughts she was concentrating on.

He had...red hair? Or is it dark pink? Maybe pink, since it's so dark, Lucy can't tell.

The female with white hair returned the splashing, until they were both laughing with droplets of water sliding down their faces.

Smiling, Lucy decided to swim over. Her mind told her _do it, _considering she wasn't comprehending situations reasonably at this point.

Her smile widened as she approached the two. They didn't notice her, so she giggled.

The boy and girl stopped their actions to look awkwardly at the girl who was now splashing them.

"Hi!" Lucy exclaimed, flashing them a grin. "Hey," the boy with the undetermined hair greeted, also grinning at her. He could've sworn he saw her boobs bounce when she acknowledged them.

Lucy's attention immediately left the boy, and turned to the female. "Who are you?" she questioned, squinting at the girl in front of her. "You look an awful lot like Mira! Are you two related or something?!"

"Y-yes, ha-ha. We're actually siblings.." Lucy nodded her head, approvingly, and then turned back to the male. "You're cute," she stated, before diving in and wrapping her arms around his neck, smashing her lips against his.

Shocked, his eyes widened before slowly closing, and hands traveling to her hips. He returned the same aggressiveness of this strange girl's kiss, his own alcohol blocking his sense of reality.

"Mm," she moaned, once his tongue slid across her lower lip, and at the same time, he grabbed her butt. Lucy opened her mouth, and was about to meet his tongue with hers when she was pulled away.

"Lu, Lu, Lu, Luuuuu~!" Levy sang, pulling Lucy away from the boy. "Gajeel says it's time to gooo~!" The blonde pouted, still blushing fiercely from what just happened. "I don't want to gooo!" she whined, crossing her arms as Levy dragged her away from the smiling boy. He was whispering something to the girl, who was also blushing.

Why was she blushing? Ugly.

"Bye~!" Lucy called, and he waved.

"Let's go," the raven-haired man commanded, pulling Levy, then Lucy, out of the water. He shoved them along, obviously pissed about something.

"Bye Princess~!" Loki waved, once Lucy passed. She winked, and waved her fingers at him.

After saying good-bye, and thanking Mirajane and Laxus, they entered Gajeel's truck. He didn't say a word to either one of them as he started up his vehicle and drove away.

"What's up 'yer boyfriend's butt?" Lucy giggled, laying her head in Levy's lap. The bluenette began running her fingers through her best friend's damp hair, and stared out the window. "I told 'em I wanted to kiss somein other than him, 'n 'e got all mad. Dunno!"

"Shut the fuck up, would you?!" Gajeel angrily yelled, gripping the steering wheel tighter, and glaring.

**Levy's**

"I already told you a million times, I'm sorry!" Lucy heard Levy yell from next door. Lucy shoved her face into her pillow, mind still unsteady from the large amount of alcohol she drank hours prior.

"I 'didn even...catch his name!" she yelled to herself, slapping her cheeks. "Stooopid, stooopid."

"I don't know! Lucy, maybe?!" Levy yelled, earning a grunt from Gajeel, and Lucy's ears to perk up. _What about me?_

As Lucy was now listening closely, she heard footsteps, and then something large being thrown against the wall. Maybe a body? Probably.

"Mmm-ah!" a feminine voice moaned, and more pounds against the wall.

"Can Lucy do **_this_**?!" More moans. "Huh, Levy?! CAN SHE?" A heavy, masculine voice angrily yelled, and there were more moans.

The blonde's eyes going wide, and darting from side to side, she then focused her thoughts on something more important than the soon-to-be hardcore sex going on next door.

Lucy let out a grunt. "Why did 'e seem so familiar?!" she whined.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you remember what happened last night..?" Levy whispered to Lucy in the kitchen, eyeing her boyfriend, who was eating a bowl of Rice Krispies. Lucy squinted her eyes trying to remember.

"Um.. Kind of?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders, and yawned, continuing. "I know I made out with some boy." The bluenette nodded her head, then leaned up to the other bookworm's ear, and whispered, "I woke up naked but I don't remember anything."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and looked over her best friend while sipping the fresh cup of coffee she made. Gajeel glanced over to the females suspiciously, shoveling another spoon full of popping Krispies into his mouth.

"Did you rape me last night?" Levy suddenly blurted out, eyes narrowed, causing Gajeel to inhale more than a few pieces of soggy cereal. After his coughing fit, Gajeel wiped his mouth, and glared at his girlfriend. "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?! I didn't fuckin' _rape _you!"

Lucy began snickering, watching the raven-haired man's rage build up. "Then explain why I was naked! I don't remember anything from last night!" Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose, and a growl emitted from deep in his throat. "We had sex you fuckin' idiot. It was completely consensual." He crossed his arms, having then finished his breakfast.

"Well since you're _all-knowing,_ tell me what happened then, _Mister Sober_," Levy stated matter-o-factly, also crossing her arms.

Lucy was grinning like an idiot at this point, having not witnessing one of these kinds of discussions in a long time.

"Let's go over it, shall we?" Gajeel leaned back in his chair, meeting Levy's hard glare. "We shall."

"First off, Pip, you were gropin' me under the water."

Levy raised an eyebrow, and Lucy raised both.

"Second, you were tryin' to have sex with me. In the pool."

Levy raised both her eyebrows, and Lucy mumbled, "Should I go now..?"

"Then 'ya got all mad when I told 'ya no."

Lucy giggled.

"You were yellin' at me that you were gonna go off an' kiss someone else."

The bluenette averted her gaze from her boyfriend.

"You saw Lucy makin' out with some prick, and you were wantin' to kiss 'er."

Lucy and Levy both blushed. "Oh_._"

_Some prick?_

"I drove your drunken asses back home, and Lucy went straight-ta bed, while we had, uh.." Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, not really wanting to say in front of the other female in the room.

"Rough sex," Lucy finished for him, nodding, _not_ wanting to remember the moans and groans.

"I see."

Levy cleared her throat, then moved around the kitchen counter, and sat on Gajeel's lap. He raised an eyebrow, but wrapped his arm around her waist.

She placed her palm on her boyfriend's chest, and smiled warmly. Getting closer to his ear, she whispered, "If you wanted rough sex, at least make sure I'm sober, so I'll remember it." Gajeel smirked, and moved his hand so it laid on her ass. He squeezed, earning a squeak from the blue-haired girl.

"I'll just go," the blonde said quickly, backing out of the kitchen, coffee in hand. Levy nodded, then softly molded her lips with Gajeel's.

**Monday morning**

"Yes, Juvia?" Lucy asked into Levy's cellphone.

_"Yes, this is Juvia speaking."_

"Hi, it's Lucy."

_"Oh, hello Lucy! What's up?"_

"I was wondering if I could have off for the rest of the week. I have exams every afternoon until Friday, and I won't be able to make it."

_"Ah, I see. Yes, you may have off. Juvia understands that Lucy needs to study! But, look forward to working extra hard once you return!"_

"Thank you very much boss! Don't worry, I'll make up for lost time when I come back to work."

_"Okay, Juvia wishes you the best luck on your exams. Goodbye, Lucy."_

"Thank you, bye!"

Lucy hung up the phone, and handed Levy the device. "That was easy. Thanks for letting me use it, Levy-chan."

"No problem."

Lucy laid back down on her bed, and scooched over so her best friend could also lay down. "I lied," Lucy gently confessed, raising her eyebrows.

The bluenette turned her head so she could view the side of the blonde's face, and knitted her eyebrows in fret. "What did you lie about, Lu-chan?" Lucy allowed a smile to stretch her lips. "I don't have exams Thursday or Friday, so I'm free to do whatever." Levy gasped, but then giggled briefly. "Wow, Lu-chan! I didn't think you would do something like that!"

Lucy chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. "I know right? Totally bad _ass_." She paused. "Well," she swallowed, "I just wanted to spend more time with you and Gajeel."

The bluenette smiled sincerely. "Aw..Lu.."

"Really though, Levy-chan. Ever since I moved here, I've been the happiest girl alive."

"Well, I'm glad. But... don't you think you should visit your father soon? It _has _been a long time.."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right... But! First things first. What're we doing this weekend?" Levy brought her hand up and tapped her index finger on her chin. "Umm.. Camping?.. My mom's beach house?" The busty female peered down her tank top, contemplating which one to choose.

"Let's go to the beach house," Gajeel chimed in, standing in the doorway. He started the duo when his deep voice cut through the silent air, causing them both to jump.

"Jesus, Gajeel! You scared the shit out of me!" Lucy exclaimed, holding her right hand over her beating heart.

Levy smiled, while looking towards her boyfriend. "Sounds good to me. I'll call up my mother soon and let her know."

**Later that night**

**FireBreather: **Dunno. Everyone else went to bed.  
**FireBreather: **Lame asses..  
**STARGURL17: **I know!  
**STARGURL17: **It's not even that late, either.  
**FireBreather: **Ikr.  
**FireBreather: **Well actually, Erza went to meet with Jellal..  
**STARGURL17: **What, seriously  
**STARGURL17: **Omg are you kidding?  
**FireBreather: **No lol  
**FireBreather: **They've been using Skype for a while so  
**FireBreather: **I don't think they have much to worry about.  
**STARGURL17: **Erza's skilled in hand-to-hand combat  
**STARGURL17: **So.. she'll be fine.  
**STARGURL17: **I'm sure.  
**FireBreather: **So when are WE meeting, eh? Eh?  
**STARGURL17: **Um, well actually..  
**STARGURL17: **What are you doing this Thursday through Sunday?  
**FireBreather: **Well I have an exam Thursday morning and then another one in the afternoon  
**FireBreather: **But other than that, nothing  
**FireBreather: **Why?  
**STARGURL17: **I was just wondering  
**STARGURL17: **Because you want to meet, right?  
**FireBreather: **Of course.  
**STARGURL17: **My friends, Levy (the one I live with) and her boyfriend, Gajeel, and I are most likely going to Levy's beach house this weekend...  
**STARGURL17: **And...  
**STARGURL17:** I really want to meet you, Natsu.  
**STARGURL17: **So I want you to come.  
**FireBreather: **Sounds like a really good time  
**FireBreather: **I'd love to go.  
**FireBreather: **Just send me the details and yeah!  
**FireBreather: **I'll talk to my dad  
**STARGURL17: **Okay, will do!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday afternoon**

"So how were 'yer exams Pip?" Gajeel asked his petite girlfriend, placing his hand on her thigh. She leaned her head on the window and sighed, "Great. Just wish I did better on my chemistry exam though."

"How 'bout you, Lucy?"

Lucy stared out the window, watching the trees flash by in seconds. "I guess I did good, I don't know."

Then, out a nowhere, Gajeel slammed on the breaks, causing Levy's head to whip forward, and Lucy to slam hers against the window. "What the hell Gajeel!" she yelled.

"Ow!"

"Son of a bitch! Fuckin' asshole slammin' on his fuckin' breaks.. piece of shit!" Gajeel laid on his horn; his lips turned up in a scowl. He then looked over to his girlfriend, and watched her as she adjusted her seat belt. "Sorry babe."

"Oh so I don't get a sorry?!" Lucy yelled from the backseat, glaring at Gajeel through the mirror.

"Nope."

**A few hours later**

"Finally! We're here!" the busty female joyfully announced upon Gajeel's truck stopping. Levy handed Lucy the house keys. "Lucy, go open the door, would you please?"

It. Was. Beautiful. Levy's parents' beach house was huge. The house consisted of dark grey shingles, and light grey exterior walls. Large windows lined the one-story building, which allowed plenty of sunlight to pour through, while there was white trim surrounding the glass. Large lush green bushes littered both sides of the front, as well as a large pine tree off to the side.

Lucy took slow steps forward, granting her the time to study the flowers. "Rhododendrons, azaleas, and roses.. *Utsukushii.."

After a few seconds, the blonde planted a foot on the large porch. To her left rested a swinging chair, and to her right were two white rocking chairs. A wind chime sung quietly in the soft wind next to a large hanging plant.

Reaching the door, Lucy entered the key, and turned it to the left. After hearing the _click_, she turned the nob, and opened the door.

"Move your toosh, Lu-chan," Levy commanded softly, holding a cardboard box containing food they'd need for the weekend. The blonde stepped out of the way, allowing the bluenette to step past her. Gajeel followed hot on her heels, also carrying a box.

Lucy watched the couple make a left and walk into what she guessed was the kitchen.

Looking around the entrance, she examined the layout of the place. The back wall had a sliding glass door, and an in-ground pool could be seen through it, as well as a bar. Lucy walked closer to the door, and then was able to see the sand from Levy's parents' private beach.

"Lucy, go get your stuff and find a room," Gajeel called from the front door, before turning around to make another trip to his car.

Walking back to his truck, Lucy grabbed the Adidas bag she packed all of her belongings in for the weekend. Her lips then turned into a frown out of question once she heard bottles clanging together.

"What did you bring, Gajeel?" she asked, stepping around to the side of the car. The man with piercings looked up from the bag he was holding and smirked. "Booze of course. A party isn't a party without booze. Gihi." Lucy raised an eyebrow, and adjusted her bag's strap around her shoulder. "Party? No one said anything about a party."

"Oh, Short Stack didn't tell you?" Gajeel then grabbed _another _box packed with food, and raised his own pierced brow. "Tell me what?" Lucy sighed, then followed the muscular male back towards the house as he explained. "She's throwin' my graduation party Saturday night. Therefore, _party._"

"Then it's okay if I invite a few more people?" Lucy innocently asked, feeling bubbly. "Don't care. Rooms are to your right and down the hall."

_This all has to be a dream, really. If Gray and Erza agree, I get to meet my favorite online friends! _Lucy giddily skipped down the long hallway, which held five different doors. She expected one to at least be the bathroom, so that left four rooms to her choice.

"How about..." she turned the nob of the last door on the left, "This one!" She swung the door open; it was bigger than she expected. A twin sized bed with purple sheets was placed under the window to the far right. A small dresser with a lamp was in the corner in the far left, and that was it. "Hm. Roomy."

Walking forward onto the wooden floor, she set her bag down, took off her shoes, and ventured to the window. Knees on the bed and hands on the windowsill, she smiled in awe. From her window, she could see the ocean perfectly. The female watched as the waves swayed forwards and backwards, then crash against a large rock not too far away from the house.

Lucy proceeded to unpack and put away her clothes, while placing her bathroom necessities in the shower, and underneath the sink in the restroom. Afterwards, she ventured into the kitchen to aid Levy and Gajeel put away food and help with dinner.

**Later that night**

"You brought your laptop, right Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as wrapped her towel around her slim body, and slipped on her flipflops. The bluenette lifted her head from Gajeel's chest, and nodded at her best friend. "The wifi is all set too, so feel free Lu-chan."

While Levy and Gajeel continued to lay on the sand and watched the sun set, Lucy went back inside and grabbed her best friend's laptop.

Sitting against the wall on her bed after getting dressed, the brown-eyed beauty signed onto _FAIRYCHAT_, and began talking to her friends.

**STARGURL17: **You're still coming, right Natsu?  
**FireBreather: **Hell yeah!  
**STARGURL17: **Erza, Gray, are you here?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yes?  
**IceMakerCool: **Uh huh  
**STARGURL17: **Your parents are pretty laid back, right?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Uh, to an extent.  
**IceMakerCool: **Same^  
**STARGURL17: **I was just wondering if you'd like to meet.  
**STARGURL17: **Natsu's coming to my friend's beach house with me for the weekend tomorrow, and I want you guys to come too!  
**STARGURL17: **I'm sorry it's such short notice..  
**IceMakerCool: **What? Seriously?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Sounds like a plan  
**FireBreather: **All of these years, and we're just meeting now lol  
**FireBreather: **Even though we don't live that far away from each other..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I know right?  
**FireBreather: **Wait  
**FireBreather: **I'm gonna be stuck in the same damn house as Gray?!  
**IceMakerCool: **Then don't go!  
**IceMakerCool: **I'll be happier if you're not there anyways  
**FireBreather: **Oh no no no  
**FireBreather: **I'm going just so I can beat the shit out of you  
**STARGURL17: **No beating the shit out of anyone in my presence!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Just give me times and where and I can drive out there tomorrow  
**STARGURL17: **Is this a dream?  
**STARGURL17: **Seriously  
**STARGURL17: **This feels so unreal. I'm so happy.  
**FireBreather: **100 percent real!

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hey Lucy.**  
****STARGURL17: **Oh, hey Erza. What's up?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I have to talk to you about um.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Jellal and what happened.  
**STARGURL17: **What?  
**STARGURL17: **Did he hurt you?  
**STARGURL17: **Did you hurt him?  
**STARGURL17: **Was he a 50 year old guy?  
**STARGURL17: **What happened?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **No no no no none of that.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **We just  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **We kissed  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Dammit Lucy that was the best kiss of my life  
**STARGURL17: **OooOooh, Erza ohohoho did you use tongue  
**STARGURL17: **Did he touch your butt  
**STARGURL17: **Does he have abs  
**STARGURL17: **Did you feel them  
**STARGURL17: **Does he have a nice butt  
**STARGURL17: **Did you even look at his butt?  
**STARGURL17: **Did he look at yours?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **SHUT UP  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **No to all of that!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Lucy be serious  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **This is serious  
**STARGURL17: **Okay I'm sorry  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I can't believe I didn't notice while we were on Skype..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Jellal and I are childhood friends  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **But our childhood was so fucked up.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I can't explain it  
**SwordFightRforLIFE:** Or rather, I don't want to  
**STARGURL17: **It's okay, I understand if you don't want to talk about it.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Thank you, Lucy.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **To put it simply, I don't know if he's the same guy he was back when we were kids.  
**STARGURL17: **I'm sure he's not.  
**STARGURL17: **He's older, more mature (I'm presuming)  
**STARGURL17: **People change!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah, you're definitely right.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **People do change.

**Meanwhile  
**

**IceMakerCool: **What do you plan on doing with Lucy once you guys meet?  
**FireBreather: **What the hell kind of question is that?  
**IceMakerCool: **Shut up  
**IceMakerCool: **Well are you gonna kiss her or something?  
**FireBreather: **Kiss her?  
**FireBreather: **I don't know  
**FireBreather:** Maybe  
**FireBreather: **Why?  
**IceMakerCool: **Maybe because I want some of her  
**FireBreather: **I don't think so  
**FireBreather: **Touch her and I'll kill you  
**IceMakerCool: **Aw so cute little pyro has a crush!  
**FireBreather: **Oh shut the fuck up Ice Freak  
**FireBreather: **You're definitely getting the shit beaten out of you once I see you

* * *

**A/N: ***Utsukushii: _Beautiful_


	10. Chapter 10

"Now where the hell is it..?" Natsu sighed, agitated that he couldn't find the address Lucy had given him. The pink-haired teen felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. His palms were sweaty, biting his lip became more frequent, and he began to have second thoughts about driving all the way out here. What if Lucy didn't like him once she saw him? Actually, even if it _is _Lucy. What if it was just some sixty-year-old dude looking to violate his body? What if she has a boyfriend she didn't tell him about? What if he's _there. _What if her friends don't like him?

_What if what if what if._

Natsu closed his eyes for a brief second and shook his head, wanting to rid himself of his pessimistic thoughts. "Stay positive, Natsu," he whispered to himself, scanning the area. He then came to an intersection and slowed to a stop before the red sign. Grabbing the paper full of directions that laid on the passenger's seat, he read what his next move was.

"Left."

**Twenty-five minutes later**

Pulling into a driveway, Natsu silently prayed everything went smoothly. He parked next to a truck and proceeded to shut off the engine, then stepped out with his bag on his shoulder.

Walking up to the front door, he inhaled a shaky breath and rang the doorbell.

_Soft footsteps. __Pause. __Click. __Ohshitohshit._

"Are you Natsu?" a girl with wavy blue hair asked him, smile bright and excited. "Yep! Natsu Dragneel. I'm here to meet Lucy..?"

"Lucy-chan is in the shower right now, but come in!" She stepped to the side, allowing him to step past her and into the house. While he walked past, it gave Levy a chance to check him out.

_Nice biceps. Cute face. Tall. Pink hair? Interesting. _

Natsu looked around briefly, and turned back to the small female. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, but it's actually my parents'. I'm Levy McGarden." The girl known as Levy held out her hand, indicating she wanted to shake his. Complying, he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Gajeel, Natsu's here!"

"Don't care!"

Natsu's eye twitched. "I'm.. sorry about him... He's actually a really nice guy if you get to know him!" Levy laughed nervously.

"Uh, Lucy's room is the last room on the left if you'd like to go wait there.." The female pointed to the hallway, and Natsu followed her gaze. Nodding his head and turning away, he gave her a quick '_thanks_' before walking down the hall.

"Last room on the left," he repeated, glancing at door-to-door.

The room he was searching for already had the door open, so he peered inside. Sunlight poured through the open window, which a slight breeze was flowing though. Natsu stepped into the spacious bedroom, guessing Lucy hadn't gotten out of the shower yet. _Whew. At least an old man didn't answer the door._

Sitting down on the purple sheets, Natsu sighed a sigh of relief. But then, he heard light taps of feet walking towards the room, and he tensed up, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

Taking a deep breath, feeling fresh, The blonde stepped into her doorway and froze. Her wet hair dripped onto her tank top, and the aroma of her perfume filled Natsu's nose.

"Na...tsu?"

_He looks so...familiar. _

"Lucy," the pink-haired teen breathlessly said, lips slowly curling into a smile.

Just then, her eye twitched, and Natsu raised his eyebrows. "You..you... YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN A GIRL'S ROOM UNINVITED!" Lucy angrily yelled at the boy, which seemed to stun him for a few seconds. After that time had past, he burst out laughing. "Levy told me I could come in," Natsu said flatly. The blonde grit her teeth together, muttering, "Dammit that girl.."

The pinkette then stood up, and took three large steps to be in front of Lucy. She gulped and took and tiny step back, proceeding to crane her neck to be able to see his face.

_Th-the height difference.._

A slight blush raided Lucy's cheeks, as she stared up at Natsu, who was smiling. He then quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and brought her to his chest. A startled squeak left her lips, but she eventually calmed down, and returned the hug.

Lucy's heart was beating rapidly out of nervousness, and Natsu could feel it. But then again, so was his.

The pinkette rested his chin on the top of her head, and closed his eyes. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Lucy," he whispered into her hair, and she nodded against his chest. Squeezing Natsu's waist a little tighter, her lips quirked up a bit. "I'm happy to meet you too."

Lucy was the first one to pull away from the embrace, and a feeling of awkwardness took over. Natsu on the other hand deemed to be completely comfortable.

The pink-haired teen took this as his chance to examine the blonde more thoroughly. The wetness of her hair had finally made a large damp spot directly on Lucy's cleavage, the outline of her bra was easily visible, and the fabric of the bottom of her tank had ridden up a bit, thus showing off the lower skin of her stomach.

His eyes then traveled to her legs. She was wearing black cotton shorts that clung tightly against her thighs. Then, looking towards her feet, Natsu noted her toes were painted a bright red.

_She seems so...familiar._

Lucy became extremely uncomfortable under Natsu's stare, and she began to fidget while standing in front of him. "S-so, Natsu, how was the drive here? Did you...find it all right?"

Natsu's head snapped back up to meet Lucy's eyes, and his mouth hung down. "Uhhh," he stammered, "I um, it was fine! The drive was g-"

"Lu-chan! Erza and Gray are here!" Levy called from down the hallway. Lucy's heart seemed to beat ten times faster than it previously was; she's never felt this nervous before in her life. But why?! These are her _best_ _friends_!

"C-coming!" Lucy called back, licking her dry lips. Natsu pat the female on her head, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Lucy," he said, noticing how distressed she was. "You don't have anything to worry about!"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't able to say anything as Natsu ran directly past her with a wicked grin on his face.

Lucy deadpanned as she heard what was going on just down the hall.

"Where are you, Gray?!"

"Natsu?!"

"I told you I'd beat the shit out of you the first time I saw you!"

_Thump._

"You-!"

"What the hell you two?! Knock it off! You're _guests _in this household!"

_Thump, thump, groan._

"Errrrrza~! What'd you do that for~!"

"You will act politely while being here!"

"I didn't know you could be this scary, Erza," Lucy winked, leaning up against the side of the wall. Erza's and Gray's head snapped to where the voice came from, and a smile both lit their features.

"Lucy."

"Lucy!"

The blonde then walked over to the trio, and gave Erza the first hug. The crimson-haired female squeezed Lucy a bit too tight, and she fought to breathe. _I-is this how I die?! Being suffocated..by Erza's..breasts!?_

"C-can't br..eath..!" Lucy released Erza's waist from her hug, indicating she also wanted to be let go. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, smiling sheepishly. "What? I don't get a hug?" Gray whined, crossing his arms childishly. The girl rolled her chocolate eyes, and smirked while walking over to the boy. "Of course you get a hug."

The embrace wasn't a long one, so the two soon split. Gray received heavy glares from Natsu short after, however, he returned them with the same intensity.

"I'm so..." Lucy began, emotions beginning to overwhelm her. "I'm s-so happy I could meet you all..!" The blonde began sniffling to hold back tears of joy. The trio then nodded, and Natsu stepped next to Lucy and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's make this the best three days ever, yeah!?"

The four friends were then called to dinner by Levy. They each sat down at the dinner table, and waited to be served. Erza sat next to Gray, Gray sat next to Natsu, and Natsu sat next to Lucy.

Gajeel came in, and served them their plates. After he was done, Levy came in with the requested beverages, and set them down. "Uuh, this is Gajeel...my boyfriend," she awkwardly stated. Gajeel was just too antisocial to introduce himself, and even with the help of his girlfriend, all he did was grunt in recognition. The three strangers then introduced themselves, and then everyone began eating the chicken Gajeel cooked.

Of course, the man with piercings received many compliments for the delicious meal. Feeling proud of himself, (and being grateful for taking that cooking class junior year), he smiled for the first time since Lucy's friends' arrival. Also, what Levy was dying to question but decided against it was, why did three boys keep glaring at each other for no apparent reason? Was it just a guy thing? They'd _just _met, and they already seemed to have problems with each other..

After dinner, Lucy and Natsu were on dish-duty, while Levy and Gajeel mutually agreed on hitting the hay early. Levy _said _she was going to sleep, but Lucy and Levy both knew she wasn't going to 'sleep'.

"Why don't you guys go get on your bathing suits while Natsu and I finish up here?" Lucy glanced over to Erza and Gray, who were sitting at the kitchen table chatting quietly. They both nodded, and traveled back to their designated rooms to change. Lucy and Natsu were sharing Lucy's room and...she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it. _Yes, _he was attractive. _Yes, _he was her best friend. But yes, it would be _awkward. _What if he was a pervert or something?

Dishes washed and dried, the blonde changed into her bathing suit first, then Natsu. Standing outside of her room with a towel in hand, Lucy quickly glanced down at her bikini line to make sure no hair was poking out. The pinkette came out of her room just as she was sighing contently.

The female's eyebrow raised, and she pursed her lips. After staring at Natsu's abs for a good five seconds, a light blush littered her cheeks. Then, Lucy's eyes traveled to his swim trunks. "Dragons? How old are you? Six?" _If I could just look at his muscles all day, that'd be great._

Natsu rolled his eyes and placed his red towel over his shoulder. It took him a little longer than expected to answer, because he was doing his own staring. Lucy's white bikini top offered a generous amount of cleavage to be displayed, and Natsu was extremely thankful for that. "It doesn't matter how old you are. Anyone can like dragons." The duo began walking towards the back door, where Gray and Erza stood.

"Ready?" Erza asked, glancing from Natsu and Lucy, and then ventured outside. The sound of the waves heaving was soothing, along with the constant chirp of the crickets which enhanced the night atmosphere. The air was a sticky humid, so any chance of getting in the hot tub was discouraged. Lucy titled her head back and searched for the moon, to find that it was full tonight. Thousands of stars decorated the darkness above her, and strangely, she wondered when they'd finally become supernovas.

The splashing of water brought Lucy away from her thoughts, drawing her to the attention of water droplets being splattered across her thighs and stomach and two heads above the water of the pool. It was Natsu and Gray and... they're already trying to dunk each other.

Erza walked over to Lucy, and stood beside her. Her bikini was a deep red, and the top covered Erza's breasts more fully, but it was still incredibly sexy. "Boys will be boys."

The blonde nodded, and then walked over to where a few chairs rested. Plopping her butt down, and Erza soon after too in the seat next to hers, Lucy sighed. "So how are things with Jellal now? Have you guys talked at all?"

_"Get back here Fire Breath!__"_

"Yeah.. it's good. We're going to meet up again after I go home."

_"Get 'offa me, Cold-obsessed Freak!"_

"Oh, I see."

The two girls continued chatting for the next few minutes, before Lucy felt a wet hand grip her wrist tightly, and was then being pulled. She flung out of her seat, and was being dragged towards the pool by Natsu.

"N-Nats-!" He jumped into the water, and Lucy had no choice but to follow him. Not being prepared for the impact, water shot straight up her nose, and Lucy immediately swam to the surface to choke and cough it up. "Natsu, you idiot!" the crimson-haired teen scolded, shaking her head and walking to the edge of the pool. She leaned down, and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Are you okay, Lucy?" _  
_

"_Gotcha_." Erza teen was taken by complete surprise when the blonde grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her forward. A loud screech escaped Erza's lips as the surface of the water became closer and closer, until she was completely submerged and choking on water herself. Lucy had moved out of the way in time, but her quick actions set off another coughing attack, filled with a bright smile and laughs.

Of course, once Erza emerged from the water, it was like a death sentence for Lucy. The intimidating woman spent the next twenty minutes chasing Lucy around the pool, seeking revenge. Although she never got it, Erza did get a few surprise dunks in on Natsu and Gray.

Over the next few hours of spending their time in the pool, the group of four had played Chicken, Marco Polo, Shark, and Volleyball.

They hadn't even noticed when a dark cloud positioned itself above them, and sat in the sky patiently. That is, until it released drop upon drop of rain, which turned into an all-out downpour. The four then had to scurry inside, leaving the popped inflatable laying across the water's surface.

After each teen dried off and changed into pajamas, they resided in the living room in front of the television. Popcorn was popping in the microwave, and Netflix was loading on the flatscreen.

Lucy decided to spark a conversation. "So have you guys ever been in any other chat room than Fairychat?"

Natsu looked up from inspecting his cuticles and said, "Yeah, I have. I've been in Saberchat. The guys there are a bunch of assholes."

Erza chimed in, "I've been in Pegachat."

Gray rolled his eyes. "And I've been in Lamiachat."

Lucy nodded her head, and decided to not say any more, noticing the options of movies came into view.

"How about... The Seasoning House? It looks..watchable."_  
_

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"I don't care."

Turns out, the movie was so boring Erza and Gray fell asleep. Lucy was dozing off, but Natsu was almost wide awake. The amount of energy they spent in the pool obviously had no effect on the pinkette. Erza was sprawled out on the floor, while Gray's elbow rested on the arm of the couch, his palm resided against his cheek.

The movie was close to being over by the time Lucy's head had finally made contact with Natsu's shoulder. Startled features soon melted into soft, caring ones. The blonde jerked almost violently, and her face scrunched up. _Nightmare, huh? _Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and then rested his cheek against her head.

Closing his eyes, Natsu soon drifted to sleep listening to the soft breathing of Lucy, and the rain constantly making contact with the walls around them.

* * *

**A/N: **If you guys couldn't guess the guilds for the chat rooms, they were: Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy awoke with a loud gasp, as if she hadn't taken a breath in three minutes. As her vision adjusted to the morning sun that poured through the windows, the blonde's face began to heat up. Natsu's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulder, and he kept mumbling something that sounded similar to her name under his breath. But she couldn't completely make it out.

The apparent dull throbbing that was in her neck indicated she must have fallen asleep resting against him, or something.

Squinting to make out the time on the digital clock beneath the television, Lucy then groaned quietly. It read _7:23 A.M._, and even though Lucy was a morning person, this was just too early. She was still incredibly tired from all the swimming and goofing around they did yesterday, but falling back asleep wasn't an option. Her heart was pounding, partly from being so close to Natsu, but mainly because of the nightmare she just had. _  
_

The busty female dreamt that she hadn't talked to her father in seven years, for an unknown reason. Then, he was on his deathbed, and all Lucy could do was watch from the shadows. He called her name in agony, but no matter how hard she tried to move or call out to him, her efforts were in vain. And so, she watched over and over again as he breathed his last breath; it was a never ending cycle.

_I'll definitely go talk to him once I get back to Levy's house._

Looking around at her other friends, a small smile came across Lucy's lips. Erza was still sprawled out on the middle of the floor with her blanket only hanging onto her foot. Gray's shirt had come off sometime during the night, and his pants had been slightly pulled down. _Weird. _

Natsu was the cutest, by far. His head hung down, low enough for his chin to be touching his collarbone. His hair went in all directions, but that was expected. Looking down, Lucy noticed how his t-shirt had ridden up, and his pants had slid down a bit, revealing the top of his boxers. The blonde examined a little closer, and she found the dark hair of his 'happy trail' leading directly to his...area.

Lucy blushed furiously as all types of questions and...mental images began popping into her mind. Licking her lips, because they just got immensely dry, the blonde then carefully removed Natsu's arm from her shoulder, and set it into his lap where his right hand rested. Standing up, she shook her head. _He's so going to be aching when he wakes up._

The female made her way into the kitchen and began making coffee first. Meanwhile, she rummaged through the fridge to find bacon, sausage, and then a cabinet for pancake mix.

**Ten minutes later**

Opening his eyes slowly, Natsu groaned quietly. He lifted his chin up and immediately heard a loud _pop _of his bones cracking in his neck. "Ahhg," he moaned in pain. Rolling his head back and fourth, the pink-haired teen began to stretch out his arms as well.

The next thing he noticed was that Lucy wasn't on the couch, but Gray was, almost naked. He scowled in disgust, but then smelled the air and any unpleasantness was replaced with joy. Natsu smelled a strong maple scent in the air, and shortly after heard the distinct sizzling of bacon on the stove. _  
_

Lucy jumped in shock, including a gasp, once she felt hands on her hips and a chin on her shoulder. "Making breakfast, Luce?" Natsu said in a low, tired voice next to the blonde's ear which sent a sweet chill down her spine. Lucy stopped mid-flip on a pancake, which made it land almost on the edge of the pan. Her head whipped to the side, making a sharp pain shoot throughout the right side of her neck.

"N-Natsu?! Don't scare me like that!" Her face began to heat up, as well as her core because of the large hands that pressed on her body. His touch seemed to burn holes in her skin, and Lucy took a quiet deep breath to calm her nerves.

Natsu released his grip, and walked away to get coffee like it was a usual thing for them. After pouring himself a cup, taking a sip, and sitting down at the table, Natsu eyed Lucy through tired eyes.

"Smells great," he said.

"Thanks," she nearly whispered.

Lucy felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she thought back to her dream. The blonde missed her father immensely, even though he caused her so much heartache. He needed her. After her mother died, Lucy was all he had left. But she abandoned him―left him all alone in that huge house. How could she do something like that to her father?

After placing the cooked bacon on a plate, Lucy moved to turn on the radio because the silence was deafening.

_Stay With Me _was quietly sang through the speakers, and a sad smile quirked the blonde's lips.

_Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand.  
_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man.  
These nights never seem to go to plan.  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?__

Natsu placed his head down on the table, and continued to watch Lucy with curiosity. He noticed her demeanor change in a matter of seconds, but he decided not to immediately question it.

_Oh won't you stay with me?_  
_'Cause you're all I need._  
_This ain't love it's clear to see,_  
_But darlin' stay with me. _

While she was waiting for the last pancake to finish cooking, Lucy crossed her arms over the kitchen counter and stared absentmindedly out the window.

_Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control.  
And deep down, I know this never works.  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt._

_Oh won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need.  
This ain't love it's clear to see,  
But darlin' stay with me._

Lucy released a shaky breath as she picked up the plates full of food and walked over to the table to place them down. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in worry since he noticed her hands were shaking and her teeth were digging into her lip.

"Luce..?"

Her shoulders were shaking by the time she pulled back, and a small sob left her lips while her hair shadowed her brown eyes. Natsu stood up from his spot and cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lucy was then overcome with grief, and allowed her tears that she'd been holding back pour out of her eyes. The pinkette stood there, shocked, and unsure of what to do. He wasn't used to having pretty girls crying in front of him.

The blonde's hands flew up to cover her face while many loud sobs wracked her shoulders._  
_

Closing his eyes, Natsu gripped Lucy's other shoulder and a little _too _forcefully, brought her to his chest. Her soft hands pressed against the fabric, and a startled gasp―in the middle of a sob―left her lips, once she was met with cloth in front of her wet face. "I-I," she hiccuped, unable to form a sentence in the midst of her sobs.

He embraced her tightly, and held her head against his firm chest. Natsu quietly shushed the rest of her small cries until she went completely silent, aside from a few sniffles. Lucy still clung to his shirt, and a frown was plastered on her face.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu said into her blonde locks. It took a few moments before Natsu actually got a full response from her. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist, and laid her cheek against the wet spot by his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I was just.. thinking about my parents."

In Natsu's arms, Lucy felt extremely content. She only focused on his soft breathing, and his steady heartbeat. Lucy took note on how he occasionally lightly squeezed her shoulder, and then ran the pad of his thumb across her skin, which gave her goosebumps. It almost made her forget about why she was so sad for a moment. "You don't need to be sorry," he whispered, a small smile on his lips.

"But, there's one thing that I want to ask you.." Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. Lucy took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "Where's.. your mother? You never talk about her," he whispered, as if he talked low enough she wouldn't respond. At his words, the blonde tensed, and Natsu noticed this so he inwardly cursed himself. That was the question she was dreading him to ask. Lucy has never talked about―or even mentioned―her mother.

"She.. died when I was young," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Natsu's eyes widened for a second, but then he crushed Lucy in a tight hug. A small squeak left the girl's lips, but she welcomed the embrace. It's been a while since Lucy's felt so...comforted.

"It'll be okay," whispered Natsu over and over again. Lucy didn't understand why Natsu felt so strongly about the loss of her mother, but all she could do was nod her head and squeeze back tighter.

Finally, though, Natsu released Lucy and they both stepped away from each other. Lucy wiped the remaining wetness off her pink cheeks, and managed a smile for the pinkette. "Thank you, Natsu." He blushed and looked away, nodding his head and muttering a small, "No problem."

"The food is probably..cold.. We should go wake up the others," Lucy suggested, looking at the food on the table. Without saying a word, Natsu strolled back out towards where the two teenagers slept soundlessly. Lucy walked past the trio, hearing a _thump _and an angered masculine groan. The blonde woke Levy and Gajeel, but not before her face flushed once she realized they were both nude. Natsu, on the other hand, had trouble waking up Gray and Erza without a fight.

**Later**

"Do you guys want to go down to the beach? It's pretty nice out, and the party doesn't start until later," Levy spoke loud enough so every person in the room could hear her. Lucy and Natsu looked to each other, then simultaneously agreed. Gajeel grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and while taking a sip, he nodded. "Definitely," Erza stated while crossing her arms. Gray nodded his head also, as he removed his shirt.

"Keep your shirt on, you exhibitionist!"

"I'm not an exhibitionist, you pyro!"

"Boys..."

"S-sorry!"

The group took turns using the bathroom to change into their swimsuits, but Gray made the mistake of walking in on Levy, which caused Gajeel to grab him by the back of the neck and throw him down.

While down at the beach, the three boys ran straight into the cold water, but soon after got accustomed to the temperature. Levy, Lucy, and Erza, however, stayed on the beach, laying on their towels, and talking.

"So did Natsu make a move on you yet? Eh? Eh Lu-chan~?" Levy curiously asked Lucy, leaning into her with eyebrows raised. "Did he, _you know,_" she whispered, "_go down on you yet?_" Lucy blushed and began stammering. "I-I, n-no! Of-of course not!" She frantically shook her head and hands back and fourth, but Levy wasn't buying it. Erza giggled in the background.

The bluenette nudged the blonde, and Lucy sighed. "He.. He just was putting his arm around my shoulder, Levy-chan.. It's nothing," she murmured, focus going on Natsu. She watched him be dunked, dunk the others, and then be thrown over Gajeel's shoulder into the water.

Lucy's mouth hung open once she watched Natsu begin to stride her way a while later. He flicked his wet pink hair out of his eyes, which seemed to be in slow motion. The water that rolled down his body glistened in the sunlight. He grinned at her, and Lucy noticed he was breathing hard. His chest heaved up and down, and his lips then parted while his joyful expression remained intact. Natsu's swim trunks hung low on his waist, which Lucy's attention remained at for the longest. Had he always looked so alluring? Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her, panting.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's go swimming!" He encouraged, leaning down to grab her by her wrists and pull her up. She didn't have any time to protest before she was at the water's edge, and female giggles were heard from behind, along with a whistle.

"Natsuu~! Why are you always dragging me!" Lucy complained, while a high squeal escaped her lips seconds after, when the cold water splashed onto her creamy thighs. All Natsu did was laugh obnoxiously, while then throwing the blonde over his shoulder and venturing towards the other boys.

By the time the sun set, the group was exhausted. Levy and Gajeel left early, because they had to set up for the party that would begin in a few hours. Booze was set out along the bar, the hot tub was opened, and snacks were placed around the house.

"Who did you invite anyways?" Gajeel asked Levy, unlocking the front door for the guests that would later come. The small female placed a kiss on his clothed back, and began walking towards the kitchen. "You'll see!"


	12. Chapter 12

_"You'll see!"_

"Come on Shorty," the raven-haired man groaned. "You know I don't like surprises!" He could hear his girlfriend from the kitchen chuckling. "You never seem to complain when I surprise you," she flirtatiously yelled. He could hear the grin in her voice.

"Why're you goin' to change now? You'll just be back in the water again in a few hours," Gajeel heard a masculine voice coming from the back door. He snarled. _Natsu.._

"Well.. I don't know. I guess you're right." He could hear Lucy's voice slowly become louder. He turned around, and nodded at Lucy as she walked by. She gave a small smile in return before disappearing down the hallway, with Natsu hot on her heels.

"Don't ya think Natsu's being... clingy?" The large man asked Levy once he walked into the kitchen. The bluenette popped her head up from the veggie plate she was preparing, and pursed her lips before arranging celery in a slot. "I guess you're right, but who could blame him? You know how attractive Lu-chan is." Gajeel rolled his eyes as a very light blush crossed his cheeks. He moved so he was behind his girlfriend, and planted a single kiss on her neck while resting his hands on her hips. "You're more beautiful to me," said Gajeel, and Levy smiled warmly.

The blonde walked into her room, and unwrapped the towel that was around her body. She then used to it wring out her dripping hair, and sighed while doing so. Natsu, whose swim trunks were moderately dry, leaned up against the door frame. "What did you get Gajeel, Lucy?" Natsu asked, watching cautiously, so she didn't notice, as Lucy's breasts bounced as she rubbed the towel back and fourth on her butt.

"Just a card and giftcard to Dick's. Nothin' big," the blonde stated, proceeding to pull a hoodie over herself. The pinkette nodded his head, not _actually _caring what the hell she got him. He traveled less than halfway across the room, and sat down on her bed. Lucy copied Natsu's actions, and sat beside him, resting her head on his bare shoulder.

After a few calm seconds, she spoke. "You never talk about your parents either, Natsu," she whispered softly, and he looked down. She began to swirl circles around her hair-free thigh with her index finger, and Natsu had the urge to hold her hand, but decided against it. "I know," he flatly stated. Lucy sighed quietly. She didn't want Natsu to know that she was disappointed he wouldn't tell her, but Natsu could feel her chest rise and fall that indicated a sigh.

"My father left when I was young, and my mother isn't really around," Natsu blurted all of a sudden. Lucy's head snapped up to look at him, and her finger movements halted. Her wide eyes slowly relaxed and a frown formed on her pink lips. She hung her head down a bit, and chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry," she said. "It must be hard not having your parents around."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, then a small smile played on his lips. "If I actually had some sort of parent in my life then I probably wouldn't have had so much time to talk to you online," he said. Lucy smiled and released a giggle. She bumped into him playfully, and looked in his eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

They stared at each other for a few moments, and Natsu noticed how she had two freckles on the left side of her nose. She must've gotten them recently, because the last time he checked, her skin was completely clear.

Lucy's parents had created a beauty. Her hair had turned into an almost brown―because it was still damp―and a few strands clung to the side of her face. Her plump lips were slightly parted, and _damn_, what did they taste like? He wanted to find out.

Natsu removed a strand of hair off of Lucy's cheek, and that caused her to blush. Instead of moving his hand back to the bed, he cupped the blonde's cheek, and she happily leaned into his touch. He stared at her lips, and Lucy's heartbeat increased. Once he began leaning in closer, she began to freak out internally.

_Oh man, is he going to kiss me?! Do I kiss him back, oh my god. I want this, yes, please, kiss me._

The blonde turned so she was facing Natsu a bit more, and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. Her breast was lightly pressed up against his arm from the way she was turned, and Natsu took the liberty of noting how her nipple had become hard.

Natsu's own heart was beating extremely fast, but he could feel hers beating at the same rate so it calmed him down a tad.

She felt his hot breath on her bottom lip, and took a sharp intake of breath before his lips were gently pressed up against hers. Natsu's free hand rested on her thigh, and she could've sworn that he was made of fire.

After a few seconds, neither pulled away. The blonde placed her hand flat on Natsu's bare chest, right over his heart. But he wasn't paying attention to that. The way her chest kept slowly rubbing up against him made him want to push her down on top of the bed and get on top of her. The thigh he now began to slowly run the pad of his thumb over was incredibly smooth, and he pondered for a moment if she shaves or waxes her legs. Her lips collided with Natsu's over and over again―he couldn't get enough.

Lucy couldn't focus on anything but the ringing in her ears, the way Natsu's hand rubbed her thigh which sent tingles up it, and the way her lips perfectly met with his.

"Lu―"

Natsu and Lucy pulled away from each other lightning fast, and the blonde's attention snapped to the doorway. There stood the small bookworm with blue hair, eyes wide and lips pursed. "L-Levy! W-we were just-"

"―No, no I understand, Lu-chan! I-I'm sorry for interrupting!" Levy began backing out of the room slowly, shaking her hands back and fourth. Lucy was incredibly embarrassed. "I just, Ijustwantedtotellyouthattheguestsarehere!" And with that, the small girl ran out of the room.

"N-no, Levy!" Lucy yelled after her, then burying her face in her hands. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, while letting out a chuckle. "H-ah.. That was, uh, awkward."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed.

"Well!" Natsu stood up, causing the blonde to take her hands down. "The guests are here, right? Let's go out there."

"Okay."

The tall pink-haired male walked out first, and Lucy trailed shortly behind, and then placed her index finger on her lip while staring at the ground. _There's definitely something familiar with that kiss, but I just can't put my finger on it_, Lucy thought.

"Ah, hey, Laxus!" Natsu shouted once they reached the living room. Lucy was pulled from her thoughts, and she looked out from behind him. There stood: Laxus, Mira, that Loki guy, and a few others she didn't know the name of..

"Hey Mira, Loki," he also greeted. The trio said their hellos, and the others were then introduced. How did Natsu know them? They were in college.

"This is Sol," Gajeel announced, standing next to a skinny man with a monocle over his right eye. Next, he introduced a black couple. "And this is Sue and Boze," he said while nodding his head towards the duo. The three said hello to everyone, and thanked Levy for inviting them.

Lucy greeted Laxus, Mira, and Loki with a warm smile and wave.

**One hour later**

"Cake everyone!" Levy yelled out the back door, surprisingly loud enough to be heard over the music. It was a good thing that they weren't any neighbors nearby, because _I Like It _by Enrique Iglesias was blaring. Lucy, Erza, and Mira stepped out of the hot tub, while Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Loki got out of the pool. As Lucy was walking inside, she stopped to let a few people she didn't even notice were _at _the party, in first.

After the bluenette said a few encouraging words regarding the raven-haired man's future, cake was cut and distributed. Many of the guests gave Gajeel a pat on the back, while Levy stood a few feet away, smiling at his accomplishment of graduating.

"Cake is good," Natsu pointed out, shoving a large piece of the chocolate sweet into his mouth. Lucy nodded her head, not exactly wanting to make eye contact. It was just so _awkward _for her, and she wondered how it had not affected him in the slightest.

"Say, Lucy?" he asked after he finished his cake. The blonde didn't really want to finish hers, so she tossed it away along with his empty plate. "Yeah?" she responded, licking her lips free of any frosting. "Do you want to go get a drink or something?"

"...Sure."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her through the crowd, startling Lucy, and before she knew it, they were outside by the pool. Laxus gave her a small wave before indulging into the conversation he was having with Mira. Loki was behind the bar, and he gave Lucy a devilish grin which made Natsu narrow his eyes. "Why hello Lucy, Natsu," he greeted, leaning on the bar on his elbows.

The pinkette released his hand from Lucy's, and she found herself frowning. Her skin seemed to go cold, even with the night being so warm. "Make us somethin' would you, Loki?" Natsu asked loudly, leaning against the glass surface. "Gotcha," he replied, rummaging under the counter and pulling out two bottles of which he didn't know the content of. He turned back to the blonde, and smiled warmly at her.

"Havin' fun?" he asked, looking around at the party. Natsu thought he was gonna go deaf with how loud the music was. She nodded her head, and soon reached out past him to get her drink.

It hadn't taken her long to get drunk, as usual. The pinkette was getting there, but not quite yet. The duo was resting in the hot tub, while the remaining guests danced and swam in the pool. It was pretty surprising how many drunkards didn't drown yet.

"Natsu," Lucy slurred, taking another sip of her drink before placing it down on the side of the tub. Natsu looked over to the blonde and blinked a few times before replying, "Yeah, Luce?" She titled her head to the side, and a heartfelt closed smile quirked her lips. The teen watched her lips as she spoke softly. "I really love you, you'mknow." She closed her eyes and grinned brightly, which made his heart melt. Natsu's eyes widened at her confession, but they shortly softened and he smiled warmly at her.

Before he knew it, the blonde was sliding over to him and pressed up against his chest with an innocent look on her face. "Do you love me too?" she asked, pursing her lips. Natsu blushed furiously and ran a hand through his damp hair. He glanced down at Lucy, whose breasts were squashed against his hard chest. "O-of course I love you. Now g-get offa me.."

She squeaked with joy before she sat down next to him, allowing the jet to blow into her back, making her hum contently.

"Do you w'nt ta get out?" Lucy slurred, rolling her head to look at him. Natsu looked down at her, and followed a water droplet sliding down her face. He closed his eyes for a heavy second, but then nodded his head. "Sure."

The blonde stepped out first, and almost slipped but Natsu caught her arm before she fell back. She giggled a _thank_ _you_ before grabbing her towel and staggering back into the house.

Once she was inside, Lucy frowned. She could hardly see straight; could the room _please _stop spinning? "Damn," she muttered under her breath, taking a shaky step forward, only to bump into some guy. When did he even get there? "Sorry," she slurred, looking around for a way to her room.

Next, she felt two warm hands on her arms and she was being lead towards the hallway she knew well. The people went by in a blur, and the blonde tripped over herself more than once, which caused the person behind her to almost trip.

Once in the safety of her room, Lucy was released and she happily, but clumsily, walked over to her bed and plopped down on her back. What happened to her towel? "This feeling is so great!" she yelled out in joy, followed by a few soft giggles. Natsu closed the door behind him, and sighed, while looking over to the blonde. He walked over, a little bit dizzy himself, and sat next to her.

"You should get some sleep," he said, leaning back on his hands. "But Natsuu~! I don't want to sleep, I want to spend time with you!" she slurred, sitting up. Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks. "Lucy you _are _spending time with me," he grumbled because of her stubbornness.

"But Natsu," she whispered in his ear, "I don't want to sleep.." He could smell the alcohol on her hot breath that tickled his neck. Her wet, cold hair sent goosebumps down his arm. When did she get so close? And when did she wrap her arms around his neck?

Heat rushed up to the pinkette's cheeks once she rested her head in the depression of his shoulder and began kissing his neck. "L-Lucy... wh-what are you doing.." The blonde smiled against his skin and moved her hand down Natsu's chest, to rest on his abs. His muscles twitched beneath her touch, and Natsu bit his lip.

"Lucy, please get off of me," he finally said, wiggling out of the blonde's grasp. She recoiled, a look of confusion written all over her face. She sat back on her butt, and watched as a water droplet rolled off of a strand of hair with a frown on her face. Natsu turned so he was looking at her, and grabbed her chin between his fingers.

"Natsu..?" she questioned, releasing a breath she was holding. Her eyes darted back and forth to his, trying to find an answer to his actions. Was he going to reject her? Was he going to put her in the friendzone? Was he going to go home?! No, she didn't want that. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to have all of her. _God_, what was she even thinking_. _

"I want you to kiss me," she whispered, a pleading look on her slightly tan face. Natsu stared into her chocolate brown eyes while dealing with his inner turmoil. She was drunk. Lucy was intoxicated. Hopelessly befuddled. Irrational. Unaware of what she was actually doing. Could he just take advantage of her in a time like this? It wasn't like _he _was very sober himself, so he didn't think... that it was all that wrong.

He leaned in, allowing his eyes to be half-lidded. "Are you sure you want this, Lucy?" he huskily whispered, and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "Kiss me.."

Their lips molded together, and Lucy felt the warmth of alcohol in her stomach, as well as the warmth of Natsu's hands on her body. Natsu was the first to part his lips, and Lucy's soon followed. The two wet muscles swayed past each other once they met, and Natsu's left hand moved from her hip down to her ass. Should he stop? But man, she tasted so good. Or maybe that's just the alcohol.

Lucy pulled away for a second, and Natsu took his chance to softly push her down on the bed. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, partly because of the alcohol, and partly because of the boy that was now above her.

Vision swimming, she didn't realize he was kissing her again until seconds later. Kissing him back, she then wrapped her hands around his neck. Lucy pulled away seconds later, a dark blush covering her cheeks. Her thoughts trailed away to things like: Why were the lights so bright? Or even turned _on. _And that music! Her ears were ringing.

"C-could you touch me, Natsu?" she then whispered, avoiding eye contact. Natsu gulped. He was a little rusty, but he still knew how to please a woman. His right hand left her waist, and his palm dragged painfully slow across her flat stomach, and then traveled south. Her skin was like ice, but he was sure to warm it up. Lucy bit her lip as her breathing quickened.

Once his finger tips reached the top of her bikini bottoms, the pinkette shakily looked down at Lucy. Face red and core burning for attention, she eagerly nodded her head yes. Natsu's hot hands slipped past the thin fabric, and made contact with her pink folds. A soft moan emitted from the blonde's sweet mouth, and Natsu found the blood rushing to his forming erection. Oh man, oh man. _Oh man._

His middle finger teased her bundle of nerves, and he watched lustfully as her face contorted with pleasure. "Already so wet," he whispered. "Natsu..." she moaned. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, while pressing down softly on her clit. Natsu then added his index finger to work on building up her orgasm. His erection was now painfully pressing against the rough fabric of his trunks, and all he wished right now was to be relieved. All he wanted was to be inside her, _deep _inside her, _pounding _into her. But he couldn't. He _wouldn't _do that. Not like this._  
_

Natsu ground softly against the side of Lucy's thigh after parting from the hot kiss. His fast three-sixty degree movements caused the blonde to writhe and moan and curl her toes beneath him.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck as he began kissing and biting her neck, while his motions continued. "Na-atsu, I'm almost..!" she moaned in his ear, slightly arching her back.

With added pressure, a few more swirls, and a rough bite onto her earlobe, Lucy came. Natsu watched as her lips parted and eyes squeeze shut; he left his fingers resting on her folds for a moment, and felt her pounding heartbeat. Her ragged breathing began to settle down, and the pink-haired teen removed his hands from her bottoms.

She felt so _good._ Just thinking about his calloused fingers working against her most intimate parts almost made her want to go again. But, on the other hand, Lucy had become extremely dizzy.

"N-Natsu," the blonde breathed. He looked down at her with caution. Did he do something wrong? Should he not have done that? "I don't feel very good." Oh.

Booze mixed with ecstasy just didn't sit right with her. The pounding in her head had intensified after climaxing, and overall, Lucy felt uneasy. Feeling that this was all too much for her, she rolled her head to the side of her pillow and closed her eyes.

Natsu gaped at her, shocked. "You're joking right." he whispered, disbelieved that she would just... fall asleep. No 'thanks'... nothin'. But, he thought it was a good thing also. That meant they didn't have to go any farther.

Getting off of the blonde, he placed a blanket on top of her half-naked body after wiping his fingers off. Next, he'd go take a long, cold shower.

Regardless of what his body wanted, Natsu decided he would wait until Lucy was in her right mind to continue any actions she desired. Besides, he liked Sober Lucy better.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy awoke with a jolt, immediately followed by a pounding in her temples. "Oww.." she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Why exactly had she not drank any water last night? The blonde then took a large deep breath, and scrunched her eyebrows once she noticed she couldn't puff her chest out all of the way. _What the? _she thought, looking down. Her calm heartbeat increased, once she saw the position she was in.

Natsu's large hand was secure around her waist, hugging her tightly to his chest. His knees fit perfectly into the back of hers, and Lucy's butt was comfortably resting against his crotch. She then felt his steady breath against the back of her neck, and the breeze that came through the open window sent goosebumps down her almost bare body.

Why didn't she bother to at least put on a sweatshirt after she got out of the hot tub? What even _happened? _Lucy needed a shower.

The blonde carefully removed herself from Natsu's grasp, shivered, and stood up. Shortly after, Lucy felt something gush out of her womanhood. "Fuck," she swore under her breath. "Better not be my period," she grumbled, walking at a fast pace towards the bathroom. Along the way, she noticed the house was almost deathly quiet. _Good, _she thought, _most of them should've went home then. __  
_

Once Lucy got into the bathroom, she stripped herself of the cold, damp fabric that clung to her body, and examined the bikini bottoms. No blood, no mucus-like substance. Lucy placed the bottoms in the sink, along with the top. She looked in the mirror, and gasped at the image before her. Hickies lined the side of her neck, and Lucy ran a finger down them. _That son of a bitch, _she thought, _h__ow am I going to cover these up?!_

Her nipples were already hard from the chilliness of the air, and Lucy ran her palms over them in an attempt to dry her skin. After that, she took a few steps to move to the tub, but stopped and raised her eyebrows once she felt a familiar wetness in-between her legs. "What the..?" she whispered, running a finger throughout her inner folds. Putting her fingers in front of her face, Lucy examined the goo. "...cum..?"

While in the shower, Lucy neglected to wash her body immediately, because she was trying to figure out what the hell happened the night before. Everything was just so _splotchy, _she cursed herself for drinking such a large amount of alcohol.

_Dancing..._

_Pool..._

_Hot tub..._

_Pressed up against Natsu... _

_Bed. Bed. Bed. God dammit, **what happened in my bed.**_

Lucy balled a fist, and slammed it against the shower wall. "_Tch. _Why can't I remember, dammit.." Her lip began to quiver. Not being able to remember what she said or specifically did scared her. But.. Natsu wouldn't take advantage of her like that.. right?

**Breakfast**

Lucy quietly ate the hash browns that were covered in ketchup, tuned out the chatter of her friends, and allowed her mind to run blank.

After she had gotten out of the shower, she took a few ibuprofen, and quickly changed into shorts and a tank top, then began cooking. A few stragglers quietly left while she was doing so, with a small 'bye'.

Everyone else had gotten up before Natsu, so she sent Gray in to wake him. In all honesty, she felt too uneasy to face him just yet.

She also tried her best to make sure her long blonde hair kept in the way of anyone viewing the many bruises on her skin.

He came in the kitchen dressed in pajama pants only, scratching his head and yawning. "Mornin' Luce," he greeted, walking past her. Her stomach had done a flip, and she bit her lip. "M-orning.." Lucy had whispered in return.

"-cy."

"ucy?"

"Lucy!" a voice yelled, which snapped her out of her trance. "W-what?!" she frantically questioned, popping her head up. She didn't know who called her, so she looked from each person, except Natsu. He noticed the blonde wouldn't look at him, so he furrowed his eyebrows. Did she remember what he did to her? Did she actually not want it to happen? Was it simply the alcohol talking?

"Can I talk to you?" he voiced, holding a stern look. Lucy cautiously eyed him before nodding her head. Erza, Gray, and Levy eyed the duo suspiciously while they walked away.

The pinkette lead Lucy outside on the deck and closed the door so the rest wouldn't hear. "So... what do you need?" she asked sheepishly, avoiding direct eye contact. Lucy felt like a fool. He probably fucked her. He probably took her fucking virginity without her even being completely aware of what was going on. She probably told him it was okay. It wasn't. How stupid could she have been? Why would she allow herself to be so vulnerable in front of someone she hadn't met in person before? She didn't even take into consideration if the substance was her own.

"About last night.." he started, rubbing the back of his neck. His obsidian eyes stared at the ground, and Lucy found herself beginning to tear up. He was going to tell her that he had sex with her while they were drunk.

"Do you know...what happened? What we did?" he asked quietly, a light blush covering his tan cheeks. The blonde felt her stomach drop, and her chest ache. No way. Please no. _This can't be happening, _she thought. _  
_

Slowly, she shook her head, denying having any knowledge of what they _'did'_.

This was extremely hard for him to say. "We.." he paused. "I.. I just.. rubbedyouuntilyouclimaxed!" he quickly said, squeezing his eyes closed. "That's it! Nothing more!"

. . . . .

Lucy released a shaky breath she'd been holding. "S-so, we didn't...have sex?" she quietly asked, a deep red adorning her cheeks. Natsu shook his head, and the blonde sighed, thankful. She felt so relieved that she was still a virgin to even care that he touched her most intimate parts at the moment.

"I'm sorry," said Lucy. Natsu opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion. "For what?" he questioned. "I-I thought you..had sex..with me while I was drunk." She glanced at the ground before looking back at the pinkette. He was frowning. "You really think I'd to that to you?" He looked hurt. Next, Natsu closed the space between them and was then hugging the blonde. She immediately returned the embrace, and buried her face in his naked chest. He smelled like chlorine and a bonfire. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I would never take advantage of you, Lucy," he whispered into her ear. "S-sorry for giving you hickies," he then said.

"Did you see anything?" she asked after some time, feeling abashed.

He shook his head against hers, and the blonde sighed in relief.

The couple parted, and a light blush dusted Lucy's cheeks. He grinned at her, obviously happy she wasn't angry. "Come on," he tugged on her arm, "let's go back inside."

**Later**

"How about we go down to the Boardwalk?" Levy suggested, swinging back and fourth on the swinging chair, with Lucy's aid. "Where is it again?" the blonde asked, extending her legs, and bending them once more. The two girls swung quietly with the soft wind blowing in their hair, staring off to the field just across the street. "It's a few miles down. It wouldn't take us long to get there," the bluenette said.

"I'm down to going," said Lucy. "Did you talk to the others yet?" Levy shook her head. "No, not yet. But I'm sure they'll wanna go too."

There was a long silence between the two best friends.

"Natsu gave me oral sex last night," the busty female whispered, looking down into her lap. Eyes wide, Levy looked over to her best friend. "Are you joking?" she asked, mouth hanging open slightly. Lucy shook her head. "Were you guys drunk?" she questioned, eyebrows furrowing. Lucy nodded her head, clenching her fists on top of her legs.

"Did you not want it to happen?" the blue-haired girl asked, relaxing against the cushion behind her. Lucy bit her lip. "I.." she began, "I want it." Lucy paused. "But I want it to happen when I'm not intoxicated." Levy nodded her head, smirking to herself. "I don't remember a thing of it... and I.. I want to be able to remember."

"I'll support you no matter what your decision is!" the small girl said, smiling.

"Oh, and by the way Lu-chan, you might want to apply more make-up to those hickies."

**The Boardwalk**

"I've never been to one of these before," Erza said calmly, looking around at the various shops. Levy―who was holding hands with Gajeel―looked behind at the redhead, and smiled. "You'll really love it here, I'm sure!"

Guys were staring at Lucy. And she was completely oblivious to it. _Stop looking at her. Stop._

Lucy noticed the irritated look on Natsu's face, and she scrunched her brows together. "Are you okay, Natsu..?" she asked, once she heard a quiet growl leave his throat. _What up with him..? _She eyed him with her brown orbs, while his attention was snapped back to her. "Everyone's starin' at you, Luce," he said, almost pouting. He didn't like all the attention she was getting. They needed to keep their eyes off of what was **his**.

_His?_

"Oh," the blonde said, suddenly self-conscious of her neck. She'd worn her hair in a pony with a baggy t-shirt and soffe shorts, but she also applied more concealer to the bruises before they left. "Don't worry, you look good," he muttered, scratching the side of his cheek and looking away. Lucy blushed. "The hickies aren't even noticeable," he finished, but actually thinking, _I want them to be noticeable so others will know to back off. _

"Will you stop trying to flirt already? _Jeez, _you're pathetic," Gray said, walking next to the pinkette. Natsu narrowed his eyes and balled his fist, then put it in front of Gray's face. "How about you shut the fuck _up, _you Ice Freak?" he growled. Gray narrowed his eyes also. "How about you _make _me, Fire Breath?" he retorted.

"Come on Natsu!" Lucy said, dragging him away from the group and the argument. "We're gonna go play some games!" she yelled over her shoulder, intended for Levy's ears. "We'll meet up later!" Natsu stared at Gray menacingly, and the raven-haired male returned it.

"Where're we goin'?" Natsu said, once he began walking regularly. Lucy still hasn't let go of his arm, but he smiled softly at the touch. "To play games! Is that okay with you?" she asked, looking up at him with raised brown brows. He nodded his head, and gulped. _Stop being so beautiful. _

"What do you want to play first?" She was looking around at the vendors, and the pink-haired male did so too.

With the sun highest in the sky, the duo ventured from game to game, ultimately blowing their money for worthless prizes. In the process, Natsu and Lucy had absentmindedly held hands, and neither individual pulled away.

The duo played Ring Toss, Balloon Dart, and Win-a-Goldfish (which they both failed miserably at), as well as many other games.

"Let's go play that one!" Natsu pointed to a stand not too far away, and Lucy groaned as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. "Natsu~! We can't blow all of our money here, we still have to eat, you know!" she complained, rolling her eyes. The pinkette waved her off, and pulled out a dollar for the man behind the stand.

"One go," he said, handing over his money. "And when I win," he pointed to the large white teddy bear, "I will claim that prize!"

"Are you sure?" the man asked, smirking. "Not many people can make all three balls in the bin, but if you do, it's yours."

Natsu smirked at the man, then turned to Lucy and winked. He was determined to win that stuffed bear, and was _extra _determined since he was told not many people could. "Ready when you are, sir," the vendor said, stepping away.

One in.

Two.

Lucy held her breath unintentionally.

Three in.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu yelled throwing his arms up, which caused people to look in their direction. The blonde awkwardly smiled around before returning her attention to the pinkette. When she looked back, the vendor was handing Natsu the white bear with eyebrows raised.

"Here," the pink-haired man said, holding the white bear in front of himself. Lucy made a squeak of shock, then asked, "Are you sure? Don't you want it?" Natsu shook his head, and handed it to the blonde. It was _huge. _The stuffed animal was obnoxiously large, and a red bow that was too big for its small ears was stitched to the white cotton.

"Thank you, Natsu." The blonde smiled brightly, while hugging the bear tightly. He smiled, and they turned to walk away, but Natsu turned his head and smirked at the vendor, who was shaking his head playfully.

After about ten more minutes of walking around, the duo heard their names being called, so they both turned around. "Hey guys!" Lucy called, once she spotted her group of friends strolling towards them.

"Did you win that for her?" Gray whispered, standing next to Natsu. The pink-haired teen nodded his head while crossing his arms over his muscular chest, and admiring his accomplishment. "Sure did."

"...Nice."

"I know."

"What are we doing for dinner?" Levy asked, allowing Gajeel to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Lucy sweat-dropped. "Uhh.. Yeah, about that.." Natsu cut in, "We spent most of our money on games."

A few objections and offers later, it was decided that Lucy and Natsu would head back and order pizza with what little money they had left, while the rest go to a nearby restaurant. Truth be told, Lucy was exhausted from being in the sun all day, and having only one bench-break. She just wanted to go lay down.

The duo left in Natsu's car, and the blonde ordered the pizza while on their way back to the beach house.

**One hour later**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly, digging her toes in the sand. Natsu was sitting back on his palms while Lucy said crisscrossed next to him, listening to the water lap against the sand.

"What is it?"

There was a short silence.

"When are you leaving?"

Natsu frowned. It was getting late, he'd have to head home soon. "Probably soon," he said, sighing. Lucy stared up at the white clouds with a dejected look on her face. "I really don't want you to go," she whispered, and Natsu rolled his head to look at her. "We'll see each other over the summer. Promise," he said, grinning. The blonde then focused her attention on his bright face, and she also smiled.

"Will you kiss me?" he asked suddenly, a little while later. Lucy looked at him in shock. She didn't say anything at first, but stared at him with her lips slightly parted. Eventually, though, she nodded her head. Natsu leaned in closer... closer... closer... _kiss me already, dammit. _

The male pressed his lips against Lucy's and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed seconds later. He pulled away shortly after making contact, which left her wanting more, _so _much more.

"It's about time I leave, I think," he said, pursing his lips. Lucy nodded her head and said, "Yeah," quietly. They both got off of the cool sand, and walked closely beside each other until they reached the beach house.

"Was it you?" she asked, as she watched him put his things back into his bag. He raised his eyebrow in question, and she continued, "Was it you I kissed at Mira's pool party?" Natsu stopped folding a shirt to look at her. "Huh.." he said. "I think it was, now that I think about it." The blonde blushed, feeling embarrassed at how their first encounter was a drunken make-out.

Before Natsu left, he thanked Levy, congratulated Gajeel one last time, said goodbye to Erza and Gray, and allowed Lucy to walk him to his car. Before he got in, Lucy grabbed his arm. "C-can we do.. _that_.. again... but sober next time?" the blonde shyly asked, face hot with anxiety. Natsu raised his eyebrows, but soon his face relaxed to a look of serenity. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. "I'd love to," he said, and they pulled away. Lucy snuck in a kiss on his cheek before he stepped in his car, and he blushed.

"Bye, Luce," he said out the window as he began pulling out of the driveway. Lucy gave a small wave while her features held sadness, and she walked back into the house. The large-chested blonde needed to relax.

"I'm going to take a nap before we have to leave, Levy!" Lucy announced as she stepped into her room. She didn't give the blue-haired girl time to respond before she closed the door behind her, and made her way to the soft bed feet away.

Laying down, and curling up in the blankets, Lucy stared up at the stars through the open window.

"I miss you already," she whispered as she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the side of the pillow Natsu slept on.


	14. Chapter 14

Gajeel drove the trio home late Sunday night, so that allowed Levy to nap during the long travel back into town. Lucy wanted to sleep―she really did―but the thought of talking to Natsu again and having his lips pressed against hers kept her staring out the window at the stars.

The blonde was now laying in her bed at Levy's residence, scrolling through her email while the early sun shone through the window. She then quickly sat up and placed the laptop on her lap, pulling her eyebrows together.

_**1 new email. **_

_**To: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**From: Kathy Bercher**_

_**Subject: Important News**_

"Important news..?" Lucy said aloud, panic suddenly rising into her throat. This email was a message from one of his maids. She never received mail from his maids. Just what the hell happened?

_**Hello Miss. Lucy. It's been a long time, no? We sure do miss having your calming presence in the Heartfilia Manner, but we are managing.  
I'm extremely sorry to have to send this message via email, but I didn't know how to contact you any other way. Your father has come down with a severe illness, and is currently bedridden.  
Please, Miss. Lucy, forget about the argument and come home. I hope to see you soon.  
**_

_**Sent: Friday, 7:02 AM**_

Lucy reread the message, over and over, until the pounding in her chest was the only thing she could pay attention to. The words _severe illness _and _bedridden _reverberated off of the blonde's mind, tormenting her by allowing her to think further into the matter.

"That was three days ago!" she cried, heart pounding against her chest. Lucy had to get ready for work in a little while, because now that it was summer, she'd start in the morning instead of late afternoon.

"Levy!" Lucy called from the bathroom, almost finished getting dressed. She stood there in underwear and her navy blue work t-shirt, brushing her wet hair. "Yeah, Lu-chan?" the bluenette asked, standing in the doorway, sipping a cup of coffee.

The blonde glanced over in her direction for a moment, before placing the brush down on the sink counter and slipping a leg into her khakis. "My dad is ill, so I'm going over to his house after work," she said, buttoning the pants. Levy furrowed her brows, lips parting. "How bad is it?" she questioned, using her free hand to run fingers through her tangled blue locks. She's never heard of Jude becoming sick, well, she figured Lucy would have told her if he had in the past anyways. Lucy sighed, almost as if she was about to begin crying. "He can't get out of bed, Levy-chan."

As the busty teenager was leaving for work, she stopped in the doorway. "Could you go in the chat room for me and tell the others that I won't be on? I promised Erza and Gray before they left that I would be on tonight." Levy nodded her head, and Lucy looked at her with an unfeigned smile. Considering the blue-haired female already knew Lucy's password and username, completing the desired task wouldn't be a problem. "Thank you, Levy-chan," she said before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

**Juvia and Lyon's Pools and More**

"So how were exams last week, Lucy?" Juvia asked, leaning on her elbows on the side of a hot tub. The blonde was sweeping, mind racing with thoughts about her father. "Good," she answered simply, keeping her eyes fixated on the floor. The blue-haired woman accepted the hint with a nod, and began walking back to the cash register. Lucy stopped sweeping for a moment, and looked up at the clock. It was five o'clock. Only one more hour left. Only one more hour until she could see her father.

**Levy**

**STARGURL17: **Uh, hello?  
**FireBreather: **Hey Lucy  
**IceMakerCool: **Yo  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hello  
**STARGURL17: **Ah no, sorry guys, it's Levy  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, how are you?  
**FireBreather: **Where's Lucy?  
**STARGURL17: **I'm good, thank you, and she's at work right now.  
**STARGURL17: **But she wanted me to tell you all that she wouldn't be getting on tonight  
**IceMakerCool: **Did something happen?  
**STARGURL17: **Well kind of.  
**FireBreather: **Is she okay?  
**STARGURL17: **Yes, Lucy is fine  
**STARGURL17: **It's her father, though  
**STARGURL17: **She didn't tell me much because she doesn't have a lot of information herself, but he's become ill  
**STARGURL17: **And she's going to see him after work, so I'm not even sure what time she'll be getting home.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Is she alright with that?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Seeing him, I mean..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **The last time they saw each other they argued and all.  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah, I think she is, but I'm not completely sure.  
**STARGURL17: **Like I said, she didn't tell me much..  
**FireBreather: **Well, Levy  
**FireBreather: **When she gets home, could you tell her to get on?  
**STARGURL17: **I'll be sure to tell her!  
**FireBreather:** Okay, thank you  
**STARGURL17: **Sure, no problem.  
**STARGURL17: **Well, I have to go guys  
**STARGURL17: **I have to make dinner  
**STARGURL17: **But Erza, Gray, did you guys make it home all right?  
**IceMakerCool: **If you count Erza almost hitting a deer and killing both of us, then yes, we made it home all right.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Really, Gray  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **That deer came out of no where and you know it  
**FireBreather: **Glad I didn't carpool with you two..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh shut up, Natsu  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **It wasn't that bad.  
**IceMakerCool: **(it was pretty bad)  
**STARGURL17: **Lol okay, well goodbye guys. Have a nice night all of you!  
**IceMakerCool: **Thanks Levy, you too  
**FireBreather: **See ya  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Goodbye, have a good night!  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

Levy shut the laptop and sighed. "I hope Lu-chan's father is alright."

**Lucy**

"Hi dad," Lucy softly called, walking towards his bed where he lay, eyes closed. His skin was abnormally pale, and his eyes looked a bit sunken in. Jude opened his dark eyes slowly, eventually meeting her brown orbs. It broke her heart. How has he become like this in such a short period of time?

"Ah.. Lucy.. I didn't think you would come," he said, taking slow, shallow breaths. She sat at the edge of his bed, examining his movements with worried eyes. "Of course I'd come," she said, pursing her pink lips. After a few moments, she asked, "How are you feeling?" His eyes were closed again.

_It's just like one of my nightmares._

Her heart began to race.

Jude let out a small, forced chuckle, which made him cough a few times afterwards. "Tired, my daughter," he said, licking his cracked lips. _Why..? _she thought, _Why you?_

Next, Kathy walked in, and gasped once she witnessed the blonde on the bed. "Oh! Miss. Lucy!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the girl, to then wrap her arms around her shoulders. Lucy returned the hug, barely though. She was too focused on her father.

_Why?_

_How?_

"Could I speak with you for a moment, outside, Miss. Lucy?" the maid requested, and with one last look at her father, the teenager nodded her head and followed the woman out of the room.

"How is he?" Lucy asked once the two were in the hallway and Jude's door was shut. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, waiting for the maid to answer. The older woman appeared to be incredibly distressed.

"Your father isn't... getting any better, I'm afraid. In fact, his condition has actually worsened." Lucy felt a lump in her throat. "There has been multiple doctors here, but none can seem to figure what's the problem. It's all extremely strange.." she continued, "He seems to be losing a lot of weight, also." Lucy wanted to throw up. "Mr. Heartfilia is unable to keep most of his food down, but we're trying our best to keep him hydrated." Lucy dreaded her next question. "Is he going to be okay?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but the maid caught it.

"I'm..." There was a pause. "We're expecting the worst, deary."

Lucy felt numb. _This can't be happening, _she thought, staring at the carpet. Impossible. She couldn't lose another parent. No. He was all she had left. He couldn't leave. He was going to get better. He was going to become healthy. He _was_.

Without saying another word to her father's maid, she turned on her heel and walked back into Jude's room. He looked painfully sickly.

"Father?" she called, sitting on his bed once again. Jude didn't open his eyes this time, but he hummed a small _hm_. She fidgeted with her fingers and wrists. "You're going to get better," she stated, "okay?" The blonde-haired man cracked open an eye slightly, and watched as she swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he apologized quietly, after a few minutes, allowing his jaw to hang down slightly and eye to close once more. The blonde chuckled sadly. "I know, dad, you don't have to say it. I know."

"No," he said, "I must say it." His throat ached. "I've treated you so poorly.. all this time.." Lucy's lip quivered as her eyesight began to blur. _It's okay, dad, _she thought, _you don't have to speak anymore. I understand.__  
_

"I know I can never make it up to you.." His voice was hoarse. "but I want you to know that I regret not treating you like the princess you are.."

A few tears fell into Lucy's lap, and she tried to refrain her shoulders from shaking.

"Stop talking like you're going to die!" she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists. "I'll take care of you," she swore, voice shaking. "I'll nurse you back to one hundred percent health," she promised, but that only made Jude more solemn.

"I hope you can grow to forgive me, Lucy."

More tears fell from the female's eyes, and she didn't reply. _  
_

_Stop talking like you're going to die. You're not going to die. You promised Mom you'd always be here with me. __Don't break your promise._


	15. Chapter 15

It was six days later when Lucy's father passed away.

A young maid discovered his body early in the morning while delivering the warm biscuits he always loved to his room. When she noticed his chest wasn't rising and falling―even though when it was, it was hardly noticeable―she checked for a pulse, and once she couldn't find one, she ran out of the room to call an ambulance.

Levy was informed by the same maid of his passing, and she then informed Lucy once she returned from work.

The bluenette was well prepared for unconfined tears and a heart-breaking embrace, but she didn't receive any of that. All Lucy did was stare wide-eyed into Levy's brown orbs, and seconds later, averted her eyes to the ground. No further words were exchanged, no tears were shed, and no hugs were given.

_I... I knew this would happen.. I was expecting it, _Lucy thought, as she walked off to her room. Levy called after her. "Lu-chan..!?" she questioned, furrowing her brows in deep worry. She hoped.. her best friend would be all right.

It's been three days since then.

Minutes ticked by on the black five-pointed star clock that hung on the wall in Lucy's room. As much as the sound annoyed her, she couldn't find the energy to get up and remove the batteries.

_Tick..._

_Tock._

_Tick..._

The blonde lay in her bed, wrapped deep in blankets. No matter how hot she became, she refused to remove the fabric from her body. She stared blankly towards the door―which she'd been keeping locked―just paying attention to the ticking of the clock. The hard throb of her heart never faltered once, and Lucy blinked slowly. She felt.. numb.. empty. The feeling of sadness appeared in the back of her throat and her heartbeat reverberated throughout her eardrums.

The one question that she asked herself repeatedly was:

_Why?_

Lucy just wanted to know why. Why was she left all alone in this world? Why were her parents taken away? They never did anything wrong. They were good people.

_Life was just too cruel._

"Lucy?" she heard her name being called, and she closed her eyes. The only time she'd come out of her room was to take a shower, and even that was in the early hours of the morning, when Levy and her parents―when they _were _home―were sleeping. "Lu-chan.." It was Levy. "May I come in?" she asked, but Lucy didn't reply. After a few moments of silence from the other end, Levy assumed it was a no.

"Lu-chan.. I'm.. worried about you," she spoke through the door. "Everyone's worried about you.." Levy paused, holding her hand to her heart. "I'm sorry about your da-"

"Go away Levy," the blonde called from the layers of fabric. Levy shut her lips, and furrowed her brows. "Natsu will be here soon!" the bluenette stated, her own heart aching at Lucy's coldness. She hoped that that would at least spike Lucy's interest.

After a long pause, "I don't want to see anyone!" Lucy yelled, and Levy could tell her voice was then getting closer. She was walking towards the door. "What part of that don't you understand, Levy!?" she continued, nearing the entrance. The blonde unlocked her bedroom door and swung it open. Levy noticed Lucy's eyes were dark and heavy, and she was clad in pajama shorts and a loose tank top with no bra. Her eyes were swollen and red, and there were water streaks across her cheeks. Lucy was crying now, too.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone_!?" she screeched, and sobbed afterwards. The sound broke the blue-haired female's heart further. She clenched her teeth and tightened her grip around the door handle, turning her knuckles white. "You wouldn't understand!" Levy held a deep frown, as if she herself was trying not to cry. "You could never fucking understand what it's like!" she sobbed, loudly. "Go!" she shouted, making Levy flinch. Lucy's throat felt like it was about to close, and she swallowed, trying to remove the lump she felt. She had a headache. She just wanted to sleep._  
_

"I wouldn't understand?" Levy asked quietly, drawing her brows together in sadness. "At least your parents were around, Lu-chan." That sentence caused Lucy to widen her eyes and slowly part her lips. That's right... Lucy hadn't even thought about that. Levy's parents hardly ever paid attention to her. "I'm sorry about your father, Lu-chan," she said softly, "but I don't think he'd want you acting like this over his passing."

"Levy-"

"I'm sorry Lu. I understand. I'll leave you alone."

Levy began walking away, and Lucy stood in the doorway, watching her pad down the hallway. "Natsu is still coming over," she said, not looking back.

"But.. I don't want to.. see anyone," Lucy whispered, sniffling.

After the blonde shut and locked her door once more, she dropped to her knees and crawled a few feet on the ground. Stopping in the middle of her room, Lucy fell over and laid on her side, tears dripping silently onto the carpet.

Lucy wanted to take everything back. She wanted to reverse time and stay in that mansion. She wanted to spend as much time with her father as she could, no matter how many times he'd yell at her to go away. She wanted to return to the time when both of her parents were alive, and most of all.. happy. It was just too soon. They were removed from this world just too _soon_..!

The blonde balled her hands into fists, while squeezing her eyes shut, forcing more salty tears from them. She wailed through clenched teeth, and slammed a fist on the ground.

She needed to leave. To get away from reality. To forget about everything.

Natsu knocked at Levy's front door thirty minutes after she left Lucy to herself. Opening the door, Levy stepped aside to allow the pinkette inside. "Hey," he greeted quietly, looking sadly down at the girl. "Hi Natsu," she said.

"How is she?" he asked, taking off his shoes. "She still won't come out... and she doesn't want to see anyone," the girl said solemnly, closing the door. "Can I go up and see her?" Levy nodded.

The duo began walking up to Lucy's room, and along the way Levy said, "I doubt she'll let you in, Natsu. She's been keeping the door locked since I told her." Natsu turned to smirk at the bluenette. "I'll get her out for sure, Levy. Don't worry."

The pink-haired teen stood in front of Lucy's bedroom door, and knocked twice on the wood. "Lucy, it's Natsu," he announced, holding his knuckle to the door. No response. "Do you want to see me?" No response. Natsu looked to Levy with furrowed dark brows and a frown. "Look, Luce.. I'm sorry about your dad. We're really worried about you, you know.." He paused. "We just want to see you happy again. And we're all trying our best to make that happen, but you won't let us," he stated, finally putting his hand on the knob. Twisting it slowly, he found it open. "I thought you said she locked it?" he whispered to Levy, giving her a confused look before opening the door. Levy widened her eyes. "It's open?!" she yelled in a hushed tone, lightly pushing his shoulder to go further.

Natsu entered first, but the bluenette stayed outside, in fear that if Lucy _was_ still in her room, she'd get yelled at again. "Oi, Levy! She's not in here!" Natsu yelled from inside the room, a minute after entering. He looked around every corner, and the blonde was no where in sight. "What?!" the female exclaimed, rushing in the room.

Some shirts and socks were scattered along Lucy's floor, her closet was open, and a few drawers in her dresser were pulled out. _Were those clothes there when I talked to Lu-chan...? _

Levy's heart began race as worry began to rip through her. As she walked to the closet, her stomach dropped due to the confirmation of her fears.

"The suitcase.." she whispered, brown eyes shaking. "What?" Natsu asked, moving closer to the small girl. "The suitcase.." she repeated, "I left a suitcase in this closet for when I traveled."

Levy rummaged through Lucy's closet. She found a majority of her clothing that was hung up, missing. "Where do you think she went?" Natsu asked, pacing. The bookworm shook her head. "I have no idea."

"She couldn't have gotten far!" the pinkette yelled as he rushed out of Lucy's room and down the stairs. "I'll go look for her!"

**Lucy**

The vast fields blurred past Lucy's eyes as the train sped down the tracks. Her face was impassive, and she really couldn't focus on anything. She didn't want to. Everything either lead to memories of her father, or the way Levy's face looked when she yelled at her. _God, _she was so dumb. How could Lucy yell at her best friend like that? All Levy was doing was trying to care for her well-being, and Lucy completely took advantage of her vulnerability.

The blonde felt so.. forlorn, that all she cared to do was isolate herself. She didn't want to see Levy. Gajeel. Erza. Gray. Juvia. _Natsu. _

With the little cash Lucy had accumulated from the job, she was able to buy herself a train ticket to the next town over. She needed to get away from her friends, as crazy as it sounds. The blonde _needed _to be alone.

An hour after boarding, the smooth train ride eventually came to a steady halt. Grabbing her single bag and leaving the train, she set off to the inn she was quite familiar with. Hosenka Inn. Her mother's grave laid in a graveyard not too far from there.

The blonde female eventually got a room, and ultimately blew most of her money. She only had a little left at this point.

It was only around dinner time, but Lucy decided she'd had enough of this day. So, she took a quick shower, dressed in pajamas, and slept. But, of course, it wasn't a nightmare-free night.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know Layla's grave is in Magnolia, but for the sake of this fic, I placed it in Balsam.


	16. Chapter 16

It was noon, and Lucy still wasn't out of bed. She had planned to eat breakfast and go to her mother's grave earlier in the morning, but she just couldn't find the energy to get ready. Wasn't it just... pointless? Why was she even here, in Balsam? It wasn't like her mother could hear her, or respond, or give her a pat on the shoulder that reassured her everything would be all right. Even her father couldn't―not that he _would_ if he was still alive.

Why was she.. even alive? What was the point of living? Lucy didn't know. But she didn't want to think further into it, either.

The curtains had been pulled back from when she arrived the day prior, so the bright afternoon sun shone through the large window. Lucy stared out the glass at the fluffy clouds, which seemed to take shape of various shapes and objects the longer she stared at them. Eventually, though, she sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second. She threw the blankets off of her, and swung her legs over the edge of the large bed. Her stomach growled since not eating for over 24 hours, but really, she wasn't hungry. No amount of food could fill the emptiness she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Lucy got dressed, and even put on some make-up, even though it was minimal. She put on flip flops, grabbed the room key, and left the hotel.

_The previous night_

"Yes, hello! Was there a girl that came here recently, blonde, large chest?" Natsu asked the station clerk frantically, slamming his hands on the counter startling the man. He was breathing hard from running, and sweat caused his pink hair to stick to the back of his neck. When the clerk didn't answer right away, Natsu narrowed his eyes and yelled, "_WELL_? Was there!?" The man behind the window widened his eyes at the pinkette's demeanor, and stammered, "U-u-uh, th-there might have been.. I'm not sure!"

"Can you check records or something?! A girl by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, did she buy a ticket?" The station clerk immediately turned to his computer, and Natsu watched impatiently as the mouse clicked and clicked and clicked and _clicked_. Couldn't he find out any faster?!

"A-ah.." the man said, scanning his eyes across the screen after what felt like an eternity for Natsu. "Lucy H-Heartfilia bought a ticket to Balsam at three fifty-two." Natsu looked at the clock. It was 5:14 now. "When is the next train leaving for Balsam?!" Natsu questioned, heart racing. "U-um.." More clicking. "Six o'clock." _  
_

"Give me one ticket for that train!"

_Present time_

Lucy walked down the cobblestone sidewalk, idly watching each crack and crevice pass beneath her feet. The hot star in the sky harshly warmed the blonde's shoulders, and she knew she'd probably have a sunburn if she stayed out for a long period of time.

"Mommy, Daddy!" a child called from across the street, which, for some reason, caused everything Lucy was drowning out to come flooding back into her ears. She slowed her walk and searched the busy, talkative crowd on the opposite sidewalk for where the small voice came from. "Mommy!" the voice cried again, and Lucy pinpointed it. The child was a small girl with black hair, alone, walking against the flow of people.

"Hey! Watch it!" a man warned, bumping into the blonde once she came to a complete stop. She murmured, "Oh sorry.." but kept her attention on what the girl was doing. Then, looking left to right, she made her way across the pavement separating them once she made sure no cars were in sight.

Lucy bent down behind the child with dark hair, and smiled softly. "Hey," she called, and the girl whipped her head around. Her nose was clearly running, and her brown eyes were bubbled with unshed tears. "Are you lost?" Lucy asked kindly, and the child nodded her head slowly. "I can't find my mom," she said quietly, rubbing the back of her hand under her nostrils. "Alright." The blonde stood up, and held out her hand for the small girl's (the one that _wasn't _full of snot) to grasp. "Let's go find your parents, okay?"

Lucy eventually asked the child's name, and found out it was Emily. Emily had said the last time she was with her parents was back in the park, which was not too far from where she actually wondered off to. The blonde took the girl back to the park, and the duo sat on a bench until the adults showed up.

"So what were you doing with your parents today, Emily?" Lucy questioned. The dark-haired girl swung her legs back and forth in the air while her small fingers latched onto the edge of the bench tightly. "We were going for a walk," she said simply. "What were you doing, Miss?" Emily asked, and the blonde was immediately thrown back into the pitch-black darkness of sadness. Saving the sob story, Lucy settled for, "I was just going to go see my mom."

Thankfully, around ten minutes later, the girls heard feminine and masculine yelling of, "Emily!" The blonde's head whipped over to the voices, and she witnessed a woman and a man running towards them.

"Oh, Emily!" the woman cried, picking up who was clearly her daughter. "Mommy!" Emily exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck. Her father ran his hand down her dark hair, while saying, "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're safe."

The blonde stood there awkwardly while the trio had their little reunion. "Were you the one to help our daughter?" Emily's mother asked, redirecting her attention to Lucy. Lucy nodded her head, "Yes."

"Thank you so much!" the mother said, "I don't know how we can repay you for keeping Emily safe." Lucy shook her head, smiling kindheartedly. "You don't need to repay me ma'am. I was glad to help. I'm just happy Emily is back with her parents."

The blonde dejectedly looked upon the family, seemingly reminding her of how she and her parents used to be. _How ironic, _she thought, and a twinge surged through her heart. Her smile faded, and said, "Well I should be off now. Bye Emily," before turning around and walking away.

Lucy clenched her teeth as Emily called after her, "Have a nice time with your mom!" and stared down at the ground once again. Tears painfully stung her eyes but _no, _she would not cry. Not here, not in public, not now.

Flashes of memories from a younger time floated across her mind, tormenting her with visions of the people she could no longer hold. A scowl sorrowfully controlled her lips. "So cruel.." she spat, "So fucking cruel."

It seemed that every _single god damn time _Lucy was happy, or even _remotely _happy, something took a sharp turn for the worst. Always. _Always._

Before she realized, she was at the cemetery.

For some―most people, a cemetery was an eerie and unsettling place. But for Lucy, when she arrived at specifically this cemetery, a wave of serenity and relaxation washed over her being and drowned the negative thoughts or emotions that consumed her. This place, this graveyard filled with headstones and buried bodies allowed the teen to feel content. She knew that each and every one of the deceased was at rest and peace, especially her mother. Lucy was able to take a deep inhale of breath and enjoy the soft wind against her skin in this area.

"Hi mom," she said as she sat down in the grass in front of Layla Heartfilia's tombstone. "Sorry I don't have any flowers this time.. I kind of don't have enough money for them right now.."

There was a strong gust of wind, which caused her silky locks to obediently flow with the air. Lucy's fingers traced the engravings of the rock until they got to the date of death, then dropped back to her side.

"You know.." she began, "Father was never happy after you were gone.. but I'm sure you know that." Lucy paused, and titled her head back to stare up into the clear sky. "He's with you now, so I'm sure he's happy again... I hope he is. He deserves to be happy," she said in a soft tone. Lucy averted her eyes back to the headstone of her mother, and finally, the tears came.

"Even though Dad was mean to me a lot, I still miss him." She looked into her lap, and her eyesight became blurry. "I miss you, Mom," the blonde said, voice cracking. "I don't understand," she shook her head, "I don't understand why both of you had to leave me.." Lucy's shoulders shook and soundless sobs manipulated her body.

"Am I being selfish?" Tears dripping from her eyes directly onto her bare calf. "Am I being selfish for not wanting to be left alone?" Another cool breeze. "You're reunited now," she sobbed. "What if I wanted to go too? What if I wanted to be with you both? What would you say then, Mom?" Lucy hung her head, and finally, the wails she'd been holding back left her throat. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, doubling over. Staring down into the dirt, more and more tears fell. She couldn't see clearly anymore.

Lucy inhaled sharply as she sniveled. "I don't want to be alone.." the girl whimpered, wiping the wetness from under her dejected eyes. Her stomach ached from the sadness; her heart felt as if it stopped beating.

"You're not alone," a voice called, shocking the blonde. She shot her head up, and just then the wind picked up, burning her wide-open eyes. "Natsu?" she whispered, final tears spilling over. He stood to the right of her, looking down. Lucy thought she found pity in his gaze. She didn't want anyone's _pity. _

"I don't know why you think you're alone," the pink-haired teen said, bending down to rest on the pads of his toes to balance himself. Natsu examined the headstone instead of looking at her as he said, "You got Levy.. Gajeel.. Erza.. Gray.. Me.." He paused, turning to face her. "Just because your parents are gone doesn't mean you're completely by yourself." His tone was soft and hushed.

Lucy sniffled, slightly narrowing her eyes as she looked to the boy. "You wouldn't know what it's like," she angrily said. "You wouldn't know what _it's like_ to be an orphan, Natsu." The word _orphan _felt disgusting on her tongue, a bad taste she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried.

"You're right, Lucy. I wouldn't know what it's like. I'm not an orphan.." His words stung like pelting rain even though he wasn't saying anything remotely harmful. Was he just rubbing it in that he had both of his parents? "But I don't think you have the right to be so cruel to your friends," Natsu said quietly. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Lucy watched as his teeth dug into his lip.

"We're trying, _I'm _trying my best to make you happy again.. But you're not allowing us to help you." Lucy didn't reply, but averted her gaze to the sky. Natsu sat on the grass next to the blonde. "Mrs. Heartfilia," he began, "My name is Natsu Dragneel.. and.. I'm.. in love with your daughter." Lucy's head snapped over, to stare at Natsu with wide and shaky brown orbs. _What..?_ He remained staring Layla's stone, but intertwined his fingers in his lap.

"I.." Natsu paused. "I want to reassure you that I'll be taking good care of Lucy, so you and Mr. Heartfilia can rest easy up there.. err.. down there.. Wherever you guys are." Lucy stared at him, dumbfounded. "Natsu.." she whispered, but he didn't catch it, for he was too busy trying to find the right words to say. "I'll make her as happy as I possibly can.. and I won't let anyone hurt her.." The blonde's eyes began to well up with more tears as she watched him.

God, she really needed to stop crying.

Finally, the pinkette looked over to Lucy. Beads of water rolled down her cheeks, seemingly causing her eyes to sparkle against the sunlight. Natsu's lips held a soft smile, one so full of compassion and tenderness Lucy's heart skipped an unsteady beat.

He was still directing his words at Layla when he said, "I promise I'll never let her feel alone in this world."

Why... Why was he doing all of this? These tears. They wouldn't stop shedding.

Natsu immediately pulled Lucy to his chest. He squeezed her tight against himself, and the blonde clutched his shirt and sobbed, and sobbed, and _sobbed, _until she couldn't feel anymore. "Natsu," she started, faintly, "thank you." They parted, and the blonde attempted a weak smile, but failed miserably. She couldn't smile; she felt it was physically impossible, so she settled for a frown.

"You have a hotel don't you?" Natsu asked, pulling away after some time and standing up. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, Lucy also stood up with the aid of his hand. "Yeah," answered the blonde, not releasing his hand but instead, intertwining their fingers.

Lucy spared one last gaze back at her mother's grave, and watched as the long grass swayed with direction of the breeze. _Take good care of Father up there for me._

The duo left the cemetery hand in hand, and even though Lucy felt happier, she didn't exactly feel _happy. _The weight of her father's death still weighed heavily on her heart, and she wondered how long it would be before she could truly smile again.

She didn't want to feel this way.. No. She wanted to.. She wanted to―

Lucy took a slow deep breath and benumbed herself the best she could. "How about dinner?" suggested Natsu, looking down upon the large-chested lady. Lucy still didn't feel like eating, so she shook her head. "Can we just go back to my hotel?"

"Whatever you'd like."

Whatever she'd like? She'd like to dwell in her own self-pity and remain in the past. But no, Lucy wouldn't do that. She couldn't. It wasn't fair to her friends, to Levy. Lucy knew the way she was acting was the complete opposite of what her parents would want, but at the same time, she didn't care.

As they walked back to Lucy's hotel, she noticed that many people would spare double-takes at her appearance. The blonde could only imagine how splotchy her skin was, or how swollen her eyes might be. "It's not as bad as you think," Natsu whispered over to her, shooting her a wink. Lucy smiled warmly, and pressed her left arm against his as they continued to walk.

Arriving, Lucy led Natsu up to her room, and once they entered, she immediately crawled into bed. "Can you come cuddle?" the female asked softly, blushing, peeking her head out from beneath the covers. Truthfully, the loneliness was almost unbearable, but she couldn't bring herself to interact with others. "Sure," he agreed, and Lucy scooted over so Natsu could enter behind her. Moments later, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

Burying his nose in her hair, Natsu relished in the memories he had with her from the party. Lucy felt goosebumps make their way down her shoulders as his breath tickled the back of her neck. "I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand over his, which was draped across her stomach. Lucy closed her heavy eyes, feeling as drowsy as ever. "I'm sorry," she repeated, quieter this time. "It's alright, Luce.." he said, and Lucy could feel the vibrations of his deep voice on her skin.

Why? Why was Natsu so soothing?

Even though any other time he made Lucy's heart race, now, she was completely calm and eventually fell into a blissful slumber.

She'd be sure to apologize to Levy as soon as she returned home.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy stared out the window of the train while she repeatedly ran her fingers through Natsu's soft hair. His head was in her lap, and every now and then he'd groan from feeling so dizzy. "I really hate trains.." he mumbled, and the blonde looked down with a warm expression on her face. _Even though he has motion sickness, he traveled all the way to Balsam just to make sure I was okay. _Lucy sighed.

But still... there's one thing she's forgotten, or rather, put to the back of her mind.

Natsu said he was in love with her. _In. Love. _

It made her feel jubilant and bubbly knowing what he felt towards her. At the same time, though, Lucy felt she didn't deserve Natsu. The amount of unwavering care and support Natsu accumulated for her made her feel like utter _shit_ for how shes's treated him for the past few days. And _Levy... _Oh man, Lucy had some major apologizing to do.

"We're here," Lucy announced softly as the train slowly came to a stop, and Natsu sat up. "Guh.. Finally.." he groaned, and the duo then made their way off the train. Levy not living far from the train station allowed the pair to simply walk back.

Along the way, the duo traveled in suffocating silence. Natsu offered to carry her suitcase, and so, he rolled in behind himself.

"Did you mean it?" Lucy suddenly asked, not even sparing a glance to the pinkette. "Mean what?" he questioned, furrowing his brows and looking to the blonde. She exhaled a shaky breath and said, "You said you were in love with me," quietly. Natsu's eyes widened for a second, and then he began to chuckle nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "O-oh, right.. that.."

Lucy bit her lip. Why wasn't he answering right away? Was he just saying it because of the situation? _God dammit_, she was so _stupid_... To think he would actua―

"I am in love with you," Natsu said with the most confidence he could muster. Even though his cheeks were burning with apprehension, he continued. "It wasn't a lie, Lucy. I've always.. been, actually." Lucy didn't need to look at Natsu to tell he was no longer staring at her. She kept her eyes glued to the sidewalk as they began to brim with unwanted tears.

"Luce?" he questioned, as the blonde released a lone sob. "N-no, I'm okay." She sniffled. "I'm just really happy Natsu." Lucy finally looked up to him with shaky irises, and wiped away the last of her tears, smiling. Natsu grinned and moved closer to her so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder, and then plant a kiss atop her head. Quietly she confessed, "I love you too.. but.. I don't deserve you."

What? Why did she say that? Lucy wanted him, wanted to be _with him_.

"What the hell'rya talking about?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't care if you don't deserve me, I wanna be with 'ya, Luce." He wiggled his eyebrows once the blonde gazed up at him, and she simply giggled, shaking _her _head this time.

Once the duo was outside of Levy's house, Lucy began to backtrack with her own self-confidence. She began to step backwards, trying to get farther away from the doorknob, but Natsu put his hand on her shoulders and stopped her. "A-a-ah, where do you think you're going?" he chuckled, nudging her forwards. "N-Natsu, I don't think I'm ready to face her just yet..!" she frantically explained, making the boy push her by dragging her heels. "It'll be fine, really."

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, flinging the front door open, scaring the shit out of Lucy, and grabbing the her by her wrist, pulling her in. "Wo-oah!" Lucy was then crushed in a hug by her petite blue-haired friend, small arms squeezing her waist and face buried in her breasts. "Levy-chan.." she sadly whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. She rested her cheek on the bluenette's hair, and her lip began to quiver.

"I'm really sorry!" she said, voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Levy nodded against her chest, squeezing her eyes shut. "It's okay Lu-chan.. I forgive you, I do."

**Later that night**

Lucy snuggled against Natsu's chest as he twirled his finger through a tress of her golden blonde hair. "I'm glad you're not secluding yourself anymore." The blonde held her eyes shut, and she nodded against him, inhaling softly. "Yeah.." she breathed, "me too." She slowly ran the pad of her thumb across his sternum, in which his white undershirt repeatedly became bunched.

"Lucy?" He ran his fingers through Lucy's long hair, and she hummed in response, close to slumber. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lucy's eyes shot open, and after a few seconds, she popped her head up. "Wh..at?" Natsu grinned, eyes beaming with faith in the blonde's emotions. "I said.. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She didn't even need to think it over at this point. She may not deserve Natsu.. but she was determined to make all of the neglect up to him.

"Yes."

Natsu released a breath he held, and sighed appeasingly. "Great," he said, and the blonde leaned up, showing off a cheerful smile, and placed a single kiss on his lips.

**The next morning**

"Did he really?!" the bluenette yelled in a hushed tone, cradling a cup of coffee with both of her hands. Lucy finished buttoning her khakis and threw her hair up in a pony. "Yep!" she answered exuberantly, taking a quick sip of the cup of milk she poured, finishing it off.

"Where's Gajeel?" the blonde wondered, placing the empty cup down in the sink.

"Work."

"Where's Natsu?"

"Sleeping."

_We're acting just like wives_, Levy thought, and a small smile quirked her lips.

"Okay Levy, I gotta run, I'm going to be late," Lucy warned quickly, dashing out of the kitchen. "'Kay! Bye Lu, have a good day!" Levy sipped her coffee, and Lucy waved. "Thanks, you too!"

As the blonde was walking to Juvia's store, she allowed a string of curse words to leave her mouth. "God _fucking_ dammit.. _Fuck_. So much to do.." she groused, frowning deeply. Lucy still had to greatly apologize to her boss, have relatives plan a funeral for her father, and figure out who'd get custody of her.. since she was still below the age of eighteen. She furrowed her brows. None of her relatives lived in this school district, and she'd be _damned _if she was switching schools senior year.

Upon entering her workplace, Lucy called, "Boss?" while walking past the register. "Lucy?" a familiar voice called, and the blonde jumped when a head of blue hair popped up from behind the counter. "Oh sorry," she chuckled, noticing how she startled the girl, "I just dropped some coins." She held up a few nickles, and then placed them into a slot in the cash register.

"Look, Boss, about me not coming in―"

"No, Lucy, don't worry about it, really. Juvia completely understands."

"But I didn't even call you or―"

"Your roommate, Levy, was it? called and informed me of the circumstances."

"My position wasn't―"

"_Lucy_. _Please_. It was _no big deal_. Your shifts were covered."

The blonde's eyebrows were pinched together; she felt horrible. "Are you sure?" The blue-haired woman nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure. Just, the next time you need personal time, inform me. Okay?" Lucy nodded her head, and thanked her. "I'm very grateful," she stated, and with a soft smile, she walked off to begin wiping down the small tubs.

Normally, the laborious duty she held would keep her thoughts distracted, but not today. Her mind ran wild with depraved fantasies and the possible intimate words Natsu and her could exchange and.. well, Lucy decided she needed to step out for some air.

**Levy's**

"What? A double date?"

"Don't you think it's a great idea?!"

"That's lame as hell."

"Well no one asked you, Gajeel!"

"I'm up for it, I guess."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and held a broad grin. Levy looked up to her large boyfriend and pouted her lip. "Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun." He rolled his eyes and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Fine, whatever," he muttered.

"Great! So where do you guys want to go eat?"

**. . .**

"Here. Out of all places."

"That's what 'ya get for letting the guys pick, Lev."

"I just thought maybe.. you'd pick somewhere more romantic than.. McDonald's."

Levy deadpanned.

And so, for their first double date, the two pairs filled their relatively empty stomachs in food that's, well.. not really _food_. French fries were thrown, chewed food was displayed, and shins were kicked under the table. All in all, it was just a night for some teenagers to be teenagers.

That is, until the two boys wanted to go back even further.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, running towards the back of the restaurant. Gajeel followed quickly behind, and both girls stared in disbelief.

"They're really.."

"Going to.."

"The Fun House," they said in unison, slumping their shoulders and walking towards where their boyfriends were now traveling throughout. They sat down at the multicolored bench after Levy brought out wipes and wiped the germ-infested plastic down. Children of all shapes and sizes ran past them, and Levy strictly reminded Lucy how she was _**never** _having children. Not too long after their attention was drawn away from each other by a girlish squeal, a boy tripped over his own feet right in front of them and fell flat on his face, to which he cried, and the girls struggled to hold back their laughter.

Even though the situation before her brought a warm smile to her lips, Lucy felt like her heart was breaking in half. All of these kids running around and this talk about parents made her want to vomit.

"Get back here Fire Breath!" Gajeel called, chasing the one and only Natsu Dragneel through an orange tube high above the ground. Levy and Lucy watched Natsu scurry along through the small glass windows, with Gajeel trailing behind. It looked like he was having trouble fitting through.

The pinkette waited at the platform at the end of the tunnel, taunting his older friend. "Catch me if you can, Metal Head!" As soon as the raven-haired man took one step onto the blue platform, he then launched himself at the idiot in front of him with a grunt, successfully latching onto his waist and throwing them backwards.

Luckily, a ball pit was directly underneath where they landed. Thankfully, there were no children in it at the time. The two boys laughed childishly, and began whipping balls at each other.

"Gajeel! I swear to God!" his girlfriend scolded, getting up from the bench and stalking over to him. Lucy followed shortly after, holding an annoyed look. "We're leaving," the bluenette proclaimed, grabbing Gajeel's hand and lifting him off Natsu. "But Levy..!"

"Really Gajeel?_ How old are you_?" she sneered, eyes narrowing. A few children around them giggled at the scene, but the man with the piercings shot them each a dirty glare, effectively shutting each and every one of them up.

"C'mon Natsu," Lucy tiredly said, holding out her hand once she stood at the edge of the pit. Natsu sat up and extended his hand, but instead of allowing her to help him up, he pulled her in. She squealed in surprise, effectively landing face-first into the medley of colored balls.

"You're so dead!" she threatened, which led to the couple playfully wrestling like two ten-year-olds.


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**FireBreather: **We are! I'm not lying!  
**IceMakerCool: **Ok sure, ya  
**FireBreather: **Ok ask her when she comes back.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Really Gray  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I think it's pretty believable.  
**IceMakerCool: **Yeah well you're one of the my most gullible friends Erza  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh? Is that so  
**FireBreather: **Damn  
**FireBreather: **Lmao  
**STARGURL17: **Okay I'm back  
**STARGURL17: **Sorry, I had to grab some water.  
**STARGURL17: **Ask me wha?^^  
**IceMakerCool: **Are you and Flame Brain really together  
**STARGURL17: **Mhmm  
**STARGURL17: **Is that really so hard to believe ..  
**IceMakerCool: **Uhh, no, not really  
**IceMakerCool: **I just  
**IceMakerCool: **Didn't know if Natsu was lyin' or not  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Well I on the other hand are very happy for you two  
**STARGURL17: **Aw thanks Erza :-)  
**STARGURL17: **It's fine Gray  
**FireBreather: **Well anyways  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **I have a question  
**STARGURL17: **I probably have an answer  
**FireBreather: **Why do you and Levy add -chan onto the end of your names sometimes?  
**FireBreather: **Isn't that something the... um...  
**FireBreather:** Help me out here  
**IceMakerCool: **Japanese  
**FireBreather: **Yeah! Isn't that what Japanese people do?  
**STARGURL17: **Oh funny you should mention that!  
**STARGURL17: **Levy and I were just talking about it  
**STARGURL17: **But anyways, yeah  
**STARGURL17: **Levy actually went to Japan a few years back and studied for a while  
**STARGURL17: **When she came back she explained the honorifics and well, idk, we just started adding -chan to our names  
**STARGURL17: **And she taught me a few Japanese words too.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Interesting  
**IceMakerCool: **Didn't know that  
**FireBreather: **Ahh  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah haha. Gajeel and I are the only ones who really know about it so  
**TATTOOMAN HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.**

"Lucy?" Lucy's head turned to the direction of the voice, and there standing in her doorway was none other than Levy herself. "Yeah?" The bluenette had her cell a little ways away from her ear and said, "It's your uncle. He says he needs to speak with you about living... arrangements." The blonde's slowly forming frown creased her brows and she murmured, "Living arrangements?"

**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hi Jellal  
**TattooMan: **Hey  
**TattooMan: **Who else is here today?  
**FireBreather: **Yours truly  
**IceMakerCool:** Me  
**STARGURL17: **I'm here but I ah  
**STARGURL17: **I have to work out stuff with my uncle right now.  
**STARGURL17: **So I'll be back in a little while  
**FireBreather: **Good luck with that  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT THE CHAT.**

Levy walked to Lucy as she shut her laptop and held out the phone. The girl released a shaky breath as she said, "Thanks," and took the cell, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" She sighed.

_"Oh hello Lucy! It's been a while! How have you been?"_

"I've been good Uncle Dan." Lucy rolled her eyes. She _hated_ talking to this creepy old bastard.

_"That's great! Good, good. Cutting to the chase here.. So about where you'll be staying-"_

"No."

_"No?"_

"I'm staying here, with Levy and her parents."

_"Now, you know you can't-"_

"I can."

_"Honey, you know that's not legal-"_

"Then make it legal." She paused. "You live over an hour away. There's no way that I'm switching schools when I have _one year _left of high school."

_"Regardless-"_

"Uncle Dan, I'm hanging up now."

"Levy-chan! Here!" the blonde yelled, and a few seconds later, the small girl was walking towards Lucy's outstretched hand. "How'd it go?" A roll of the eyes from her best friend said an entire paragraph, so the bluenette simply nodded her head, grabbed her phone, and walked out.

Lucy sighed, closed her eyes, and fell backwards onto the softness of her blankets. "What the _fuck_," she groaned quietly, shaking her head. Nothing could go right. Absolutely _nothing_.

She missed Natsu like _hell_, and all she wanted to do was see him, but his father wouldn't let him leave the house. Work was as busy as ever, and now _this _bullshit? Lucy was frustrated. She didn't want to go live with that _creep_! And his daughter.. Oh his daughter. Lucy loved Michelle, but that girl was a whole other story. _  
_

Lucy needed something that would cool her nerves and kick her mind into somewhere other than reality.

Again, she sighed, and placed the closed computer on the bed before getting up. The blonde got to the hallway before she began to hear yelling in the kitchen. "What?" she mouthed silently, furrowing her brows. _Was it Levy's parents? No, it couldn't be. I've never heard them argue once._

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what he really did!?" the busty female heard a male voice question. It was Gajeel. "If you'd just listen to me!" she heard his girlfriend yell back. Lucy detested when Levy and Gajeel fought, despite it being seldom. They were the happiest couple she's ever known, and it simply broke her heart when the bluenette was upset because of that damn man.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked once she stepped past the corner, raising her eyebrows. Levy was standing behind the sink, and her boyfriend was pacing around the kitchen table. He stopped to stare at the blonde, a scowl on his lips. Gajeel seemed to be apoplectic, and he shouted, "I'm done with this fuckin' shit!" before stalking towards the front door. "Gajeel, no! Please! Wait!" Levy called after him, brows furrowed due to her deep worry.

The two females heard the door slam shut, which rattled a few picture frames that hung from the walls. Levy let out a frustrated whimper and then ran past Lucy to get to her room. "Levy-chan!?"

The blue-haired girl threw herself down onto her bed face-first and shoved her face into her pillow, groaning loudly. "Lu-chaaan!" she whined, muffled by the cushion that smelled too much like Gajeel for her to handle at the moment. "What happened?" the blonde softly asked, and Levy felt a depression by her feet form in the mattress.

"Gijil acoosed me of sim fin I didn oo," the girl said into the pillow, and Lucy pursed her lips. "Gajeel... what?"

Levy whipped her head up and craned her neck to face her best friend, unshed tears glistering across her eyes. "Gajeel accused me of something I didn't do!" She put her head back down, but rested on her cheek, and frowned. The blonde began to rub circles on Levy's lower back, and the bluenette closed her eyes. "What did he accuse you of?"

"Well.. So, this guy came into the store today.. and he wanted me to help him find a book." She paused, inhaling a deep breath. "I helped him of course, and was cashing him out and he was like, flirting with me... I didn't want to be completely rude, but I wasn't agreeing with him or encouraging the things he said, Lu. You know?" Lucy nodded her head. "I was just smiling and giggling, you know, I was being friendly."

"I don't even know when, but Gajeel came in and he just.. he just started freaking out, out of nowhere! He said a few things to the guy before he left, and I yelled at him for speaking that way to a customer.. He stormed off, and then I texted him to tell him to come over later and we've been.. arguing all night." Lucy rolled her eyes, shook her head, and mumbled, "That damned idiot, I swear..."

"He won't listen to me, Lucy-chan." Levy bit the inside of her cheek briefly. "He's so goddamn stubborn, I can't stand it sometimes." The blonde sighed, patting the female's plump butt once before returning her hand to her lap.

"Well did you try explaining to him what happened?"

"Of course."

"Was he willing to hear you out?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, Levy-chan.. We have two choices here." Lucy paused. "We could either lay here all night and talk about how much of an asshole Gajeel was being and wait for him to come apologizing.. or, we could go out and forget about everything for a little while. Your decision."

"...I can be ready in fifteen."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'd just like you all to know that I've been editing all of the previous chapters, adding and removing some things, and fixing grammatical errors. Nothing _too _major, and nothing that will alter the plot, but just a few things here and there. But, I would recommend rereading the first few chapters._  
_

Also! If you like Fairy Tail fanfiction that is based around gangs (like I do), I definitely recommend you go reading _The Big City _by BeanieBoop. It is an amazing story, and personally one of my favorites. Go check it out!


	19. Chapter 19

_Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for over 200 followers! _

* * *

"We're so lucky the party isn't too far away," Levy said, smiling, and the blonde nodded her head in agreement. The duo were walking to Laxus' friend, Bickslow's house. Lucy remembers him, kinda. "I'm sure it'll get your mind off things too," Lucy said, nudging her arm into the bluenette's.

Clouds traveled across the sky hand in hand, shielding any chance the moon had of shining down onto the earth. "I love this weather," the blonde said quietly after walking in silence for some time. Levy nodded her head, and looked upwards. "Sucks that we can't see the stars or anything though." They slowly slid into silence once again, that is, until Levy's cell rang from her purse.

They stopped walking, and Lucy turned to the bluenette while she talked.

"Hello?"  
"Natsu?"  
"Yeah I'm with Lucy."  
"We're going to a party, why?"  
"Uh huh. Okay. Sure."  
"No. That's not a problem. Yeah I'm sure."

"What's he saying, Levy-chan?" the blonde asked in a hushed tone, watching her friend look to the ground as she spoke. Levy's brown eyes came to meet Lucy's for a second, before she pulled the phone away from her ear slightly. "Natsu wants to pick you up."

"We're gonna walk back now. Yeah. See you soon. Bye."

"Wait what?!" Levy ended the call and put her phone in her pocket, turning on her heel and walking back in the direction they came. "Levy? What's going on?" Lucy walked quickly by the bookworm's side, raising her eyebrows. She sighed, a small smile across her cheeks, and answered, "Natsu's picking you up soon; he wants to see you."

"Wh-what? I thought we were going to the party! What are you going to do?! I can't just leave you alone." Levy rolled her eyes playfully at her friend's flustered demeanor, and sighed. "I can ask Jet and Droy to come over, you know. I won't be alone."

**Later**

"I thought your dad didn't want you to leave the house?" Natsu chuckled. "What Dad doesn't know won't kill 'em, right? He's asleep anyways, so I doubt he'll even notice I'm gone."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So where're you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Sneaking onto a public beach at ten at night wasn't something that Lucy expected her Thursday night to include.

"Gross," the girl mumbled, stepping over a fast food wrapper. It probably contained a burger at one point. "This beach is _covered_ in garbage." Lucy grimaced. The boy smiled gently while he found a path through all of the trash, fingers tightly laced with hers. "Well what do you expect? It _is_ a public beach."

The couple sat on the cool sand near the water, just out of its chilly reach.

"This is nice," the blonde breathed, looking forwards to the deep hue of blue, and the grayness over the clouds overhead. It was dark, but nothing like the uncanny darkness of her dreams. Besides, her hand was being held by someone she could possibly, definitely, _maybe_, see herself being with for a long time.

**Levy**

"Jet! Droy! I wouldn't have invited you over if I knew you were gonna be high! You _reek_!"

_Great_. Just one more thing added to Levy's less-than-pleasant night: Her two best friends coming into her house, extremely high, and extremely galling. These two were quite the opposite of '_fun_' when they smoked marijuana, at least to Levy anyway. They were more exasperating above anything else, and on top of the fact that Droy became an obsessive eater, and Jet always thought the best idea in the world was to run around her house, their blue-haired friend became very tired, very fast. It was like she was babysitting two children.

"Mmm'c'mon!" Jet whined, "You're no fun when you're like this, Levy-chan! Relax a little!" With her boyfriend doing _who knows what_, with _who knows who_, there was no chance Levy could simply _relax_.

"Don't you have _anything_ to eat, Levy-chan?! It's like a desert in here!" the large male called from the fridge, and the bluenette sighed, walking over to him. "Out, out, ou-"

"Yeah, get the hell out. I need to talk to my woman. **Alone**."

Levy's heart paused, and she whipped her head around to stare at the large man in the kitchen as if she was falling in love for the first time, all over again. She hadn't anticipated for him to come back, and, how did she not hear the front door open?

It was strange, she thought, for her to be feeling this amount of longing out of the blue. Maybe it was the way his shirt clung to his taut muscles or the way his hair was pulled down into a pony that draped across his back, or the way his deep voice announced she was his _woman_. She wanted to run up to him and jump into his arms, like the most cliche romance scene ever, and press her lips against his with so much force he'd be knocked back. His dark eyes pierced through Jet and Droy's like an iron spear, the vehemence spreading across his steady glare.

The thrum of her heart quickened, and she gulped, the next second, foreboding roughly scraping against the walls of her arteries. Of course, being ones to not argue with the intimidating man, the two boys quickly scurried out of Levy's house.

"Let's go," Gajeel said after a significant silence, taking his natural large steps towards his girlfriend. He reached out, aiming for her wrist, but she quickly moved it away, brows furrowed and her legs backing away independently from her thoughts. "Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you." The reason as to _why_ she constantly found herself being backed into a corner crossed her mind, but in that moment, she didn't have enough willpower to grasp onto it, for her knees began to feel weak.

He made her weak.

"_Levy_," he growled, looming over her small figure as if he could devour her in one hasty bite. He grabbed her wrist, this time, without any unneeded protests from the cowering girl. Levy's back pressed painfully against the counter, and while she stared into Gajeel's menacing eyes, she found herself nodding, breathless.

Well, turns out she had been dragooned into the passenger seat of his truck, but, it wasn't like she rejected his contact with her either.

The ride was quiet and tense, and Levy constantly peered over to him through her peripheral vision. She could tell he had calmed down some, but still, she didn't want to risk jabbing a sleeping lion.

Levy didn't expect Gajeel to take her out to a restaurant (which was empty besides them, if she may add), or apologize quickly and in depth of how he was the shittiest boyfriend in the world for not hearing her out in the first place, and promise that he'd make it up to her in any way he'd like.

But she didn't want as many flowers as her various vases could hold, or jewelry to make her forgive him, like he'd offered. She wanted a sweet kiss that urged her to desire more, and his fingers to trail down her spine as she slowly fell asleep, cuddling against his bare chest.

"I didn't think you could be this endearing," she said.

"I guess 'ya learn somethin' new every day, huh."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys. Before I even consider starting a draft for Chapter 20, I need to address some things that I'm personally feeling. I struggled _immensely_ writing this chapter, and I honestly can't see myself getting through any more. I have one _single_ idea left, but I don't think I could conjure up an entire chapter's worth to fulfill it; I think I'm just going to drop it.

I could wrap up things next chapter, and truthfully, I think I'm going to do just that. _Fairy Institution_ (my other fic I recently began―if you haven't already, why don't you go check it out for me?) is my new addiction, so I'd rather spend my time writing that, which I put _so_ _much_ heart into, rather than these less than pleasing, short chapters. Also, I still have to get out the next chapters of _Rumor or Reality_ (for those of you following it, I am **_so_** sorry for the almost two month delay).

Your feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

Patience, it was a noun: the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. If there was one thing Lucy Heartfilia took out of the many misfortunes that wreaked havoc on her life, it would be that time _really does_ heal all wounds, no matter how deep they may be. You'd just have to be patient.

Life took a lot out of Lucy.. from the death of her mother, to the sudden passing of her father, and to switching schools senior year.

It was difficult, being an hour away from your boyfriend and your best friends, and living with your creepy, perverted uncle, along with his bipolar daughter. She made the best of it, to say the least. There had been too many hardships up to that point, Lucy thought, to live out the rest of her teenage years utterly _miserable_. Sure, the amount of (or _lack_ _of_) time Lucy got to spend with Natsu and Levy had become slim, but that never caused the blonde to falter her drive of keeping the close friendships she worked so hard on, alive.

By the end of her senior year, Lucy had saved up enough money to rent an apartment (and it was all thanks to Juvia, who gave her a promotion), in which she moved into after her eighteenth birthday. She was ecstatic, because that meant that she was once again close to Natsu and Levy.

Time passed.. and the blonde attended and graduated college, struggling along the way, but she constantly had her friends by her side, motivating and encouraging her.

A few months before Lucy turned nineteen, she lost her virginity to Natsu. The experience was... well, she didn't know exactly how to put it in words. Waiting two and a half years was worth it, though, because it was just so _passionate_, and full of emotions that Lucy's never felt before. The boy poured out all of his feelings in the delicateness of his touches and the sweetness of his quiet words.

Before they knew it, Lucy turned twenty-two, and Natsu proposed. Looking back on it, she laughs, because the dejection on Natsu's face seems like a lost memory now. The blonde denied him, of course. How could she get _married_? She was still so young, and hardly could manage her job _and_ school!

He tried again a few years later.

It took Gajeel much longer than it took the pinkette to propose, which worried Levy to quite an extent. She thought she was never going to have a ring on her finger, that is, until one day she found a ring in the center of one of her (_favorite_) books.

There was never a dull moment between Natsu and Lucy. Every single day they spent together was filled with pure _love_ and gratitude, and by the time they had their first child, the blonde was sure she'd pass away by the amount endearment of her family alone.

Natsu was always by her side, no matter what, and his wife was grateful for that, incredibly. He filled the empty holes in her heart and patched the thin spots, never once reopening one. Erza and Gray and Levy and Gajeel strengthened those areas, seemingly building Lucy's heart back up to perfect condition.

The couple stood together through their child's first day of kindergarten, to her first day of high school, and to her last day of college. The couple stood together through their child's wedding, their first grandchild being born, and even through _his_ last day of college.

Lucy just wished her parents could have been grandparents.

Natsu's passing wasn't... unexpected. Lucy knew it was coming, but still, she wasn't prepared for it. But, instead of feeling the anguish that came along with your husband's death, she felt content. Content with the time she's spent with Natsu, even though she'd _kill_ to have just one more day with him, and content that he left her with nothing but pleasant memories.

Life was a mystery, Lucy liked to believe. It was a road you had to walk on that held bumps and craters and sometimes, the road would suddenly crack beneath you, but the only way to get anywhere was to keep moving forward. She didn't know when the next obstacle would interrupt her steady walk, but if you accumulated the right companions, they could help you smooth out the bumps, lend a hand to help you out of the craters, and aid you in stepping around the cracks.

Lucy was just lucky enough she met those companions on _FAIRYCHAT_.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... Here we are, guys! It's been seven long months, and now I'm finally wrapping it up (I'm actually tearing up).

First, I'd like to apologize for the severely abrupt ending; I hope you all can understand where I'm coming from here! I'm also hoping that this wasn't _too_ _bad_ of a conclusion..

So, just one huge _thank. you. _I couldn't have accomplished this without all of your support and encouragement. I am _so_ grateful!  
Special thanks go to: _Nicole_ and _GottaLoveOtakus_. I appreciate all of the aid that you've given me throughout this story!

I am working on a new fic, called _Fairy Institution_, and will be focusing a majority of my time on that, as well as some other oneshots that I have planned. _Rumor or Reality _will be updated sometime in the near future, and I will try my _best_ to get that out as soon as possible.

Lastly, I've edited all chapters (which is nothing big, just things here and there).

And for one last time: Leave a review! Let me know your thoughts about this last chapter, the fic in a whole, or both!


End file.
